The Aftermath of Playing Monopoly
by Giant Squuidy
Summary: Sequel to Monopolize Me. James Potter can be such a sore loser. I win one simple game of Monopoly and he makes my bacon talk to me. James loses a bet, and has to pay the consequences. Now being rewritten and finished.
1. Shower Shrieking and Sweaty Socks

* * *

So I began writing this story my freshmen year. I got to chapter 15 and gave it up.

Now it's my senior year, and I decided that this unfinished story was a blemish on my fanfiction page. That, and I rather liked the plot. So here I am to rewrite it and finally finish it. Maybe now I can get past my 100 review mark.

* * *

**Chapter 1- Shower Shrieking and Sweaty Socks**

She knew it was going to be a good week before she even opened her eyes. Maybe it was the thought of another glorious week beginning. Perhaps it was because she still had a charms paper to complete, giving her a lovely way to spend the day. Most likely it was because the room was finally rid of the foul stench of cat, as her dorm mate finally agreed to wash her pet.

Lily Evans smiled as she opened her eyes- finally coming to the conclusion that no matter how good the day promised to be, it would never begin unless she got out of bed. Lucky for her, it happened to be a Sunday, giving her ample time to steal the hot water from her still sleeping roommates. Sleeping in constituted waking up anytime past 8, which Lily saw as the highest degree of blasphemy possible; that is, besides being James Potter, of course.

Rubbing her less than alert eyes, Lily wondered why this week would be any different from the last one she had. She had the same classes to go to. She had the same amount of work to do. She had the same prefect meetings to attend. Potter was just as hateable. There had to be something that made this week particularly enjoyable. The reason seemed to have slipped her mind- something that not often happened to Lily Evans. She blamed it on the fog of the morning and decided she would try again after a shower.

Finally, after much consideration, she threw herself off the bed with enough force to jump-start her adrenaline, making it impossible to go back to sleep. Lily just liked to begin her days with intensity, and seeing as the Marauders were not available at the moment to get her blood pumping, hurling herself onto the floor would have to do.

Eventually she made her way to the showers and began the process of daily cleansing, contemplating existence, and trying to figure out why the day seemed to taste so sweet. In a perfect Lily fashion, she made a list of everything she had done the previous day.

Her day had begun similarly to todays. She had woken up, showered, woken up Alice to pester her about the importance of exercise, made Alice go on a morning jog with her, started her weekend homework, went down to lunch, pestered Frank about the importance of studying, made Frank help her assemble History of Magic notecards, read, pestered Potter about staring at a wall, forced Potter into a monopoly game with her by playing up on his competitive nature…. She smirked. Nothing pleased her more than stamping Potter and his feelings into the dirt.

Before she could carry on with her internal listing, she made the connection. Potter. Monopoly. Stamping his feelings into the dirt.

"YES. YES. YES. YES", she exclaimed abruptly, her excitement bubbling over. Later, her friends would probably question her as to why she was screeching in the bathroom, but at the current moment, that didn't matter. Her friends would understand, seeing as her reasons to screech were solid. James Potter wasn't allowed the gift of speech this week. She would not have to hear one sound come from his undeniably gorgeous lips for seven days. James Potter would not be able to ask her out for the first time in more than a year. Normal people might not see the positives in this situation. Normal people would accuse Lily of wanting to grow up to be a hermit, throwing apples at the passing neighborhood children while stroking her numerous cats. Normal people would throw themselves at the chance to be asked out by James Potter.

Normal people should also keep in mind that Lily and James' unique relationship is anything but normal, and as Lily shampooed her red hair, she couldn't help throwing back her head and enjoying the good acoustics the shower offered.

* * *

"Prongsie! It's time for wakey wakey!" Sirius Black chimed, breaking the silence in the boys' dormitory as he began bouncing up and down on James Potter's bed, or more specifically, James Potter's lower torso. "Get up! Get up! Get up! The sun says hello!", he chanted before having to resume the task of breathing.

James started to grumble in response- most likely to tell off Sirius for being a "bloody wanker", but was abruptly cut off.

"And don't even think about talking," Sirius added in, pointing an accusing finger as one would to a misbehaved young child. Ignoring this, James was already formulating a response. It had to be witty and cruel and have just the right amount of…

"…because you can't", Sirius finished. Quite lamely thought James. The amount of tension that Sirius introduced with the first statement was not successfully achieved in his elaboration. It just raised more questions.

Why couldn't he talk anyways? Was this another one of Sirius's weird holidays? James' didn't think he would like this one. He might like it even less than he liked Speak Like a Muggle Day, or Allude to James Being Homosexual Day. He couldn't recall being hexed, either, unless Snivellus had snuck into their dorm in the middle of the night and cursed the poor, unaware, slumbering Marauder. The theory angered James more than possibility of it being a Sirius holiday, as well as disturbed him a great deal more.

"Padfoot, I think you need to explain. He looks confused", Remus Lupin- who James didn't even realize was there, as he was too busy concentrating on why he couldn't talk and why Sirius was still on his torso- put in.

"Yeah… he looks kinda like a poor, confused, sick, sad, slightly angry, cold-", Peter Pettigrew nodded sympathetically before Sirius interrupted. Interrupting was another one of his hobbies, behind creating holidays.

"A poor, confused, sick, sad, slightly angry, cold what!?" he cried hysterically, throwing in too much body motion for James' liking.

Peter took a breath to add to the anticipation before continuing, "-a poor, confused, sick, sad, slightly angry, cold, and wounded puppy."

Now all of the boys were staring at James intently- Remus with a puzzled look on his face.

"I really don't see it…" he finally said, as he compared the look on James's face to that of an agitated puppy.

"You gotta look deep, Moony. Real deep. Into his soul", Sirius responded, reaching down to place both of his hands square on James' chest, causing James to begin flailing to avoid Sirius' grasp, causing Sirius to fall off the bed.

"Oh, I see it!" Peter declared, quite triumphantly, ignoring the frantically flailing James and Sirius, "If you look close enough, he is kind of furry!"

This last comment was enough for James; even he had his limits. He had to set them straight, and yell at them for comparing him to a puppy. He was about to too, before--

"Prongs buddy. My old sweaty, sock that's in your mouth right now is for your own good."

"Mmmjkbulk!", was all James could respond.

"Would that count as talking?" Peter asked. Why wouldn't they let him talk? There must be something he wasn't remembering. Something that he was missing. Nothing came to mind, and he couldn't remember consuming any firewhisky.

"I don't know, Wormtail- Lily's pretty strict", Remus answered. Lily? What did she have to do with anything? Well, except for everything James ever thought about, but that was beside the point. What did matter was why James currently had a sock in his mouth, and why Sirius was holding his arms behind his back to stop him from removing it.

" Honestly Prongs! It's not our fault you're a pansy man and lost to Lily and some stupid muggle game! Don't take it out on us!" Sirius exclaimed, trying to tighten his grip.

"I mean- sure Monogamy looked 'tricky' and all but—", he went on- answering James's question. Now what did this have to do with not talking?

"It was your idea to place bets! And of course she had to maker her side of the deal that you wouldn't be able to talk for a week! You'd think that much would be obvious considering how much she hates you. Though I would have thought her side of the bet would have been much more lethal than just not talking. Imagine the sort of power she held. We're lucky you're alive, mate."

Oh bloody Hell.

"…but- you could always make it worth your while.", Sirius added in hesitantly- figuring James just might eat him if he said the wrong thing. But Sirius didn't factor in how hard it would be to eat someone with a sock in your mouth. If anything- James would devour the sock, but Sirius really liked that sock.

But James wasn't thinking about the said sock as much as Sirius was. James was thinking about all the new opportunities this bet opened up; all the new ways he could woe his maiden.

Yes. This might just work out for him.


	2. Insulted Singing and Mysterious Badges

* * *

And here it is! Chapter 2 to my ramblings! It should have more humor then last chapter now that characters have been introduced and such. But it will get better- I have so much planned. Including a group of first years protesting clothing, and hostile fifth years. 

**Disclaimer**- not mine.

* * *

**The Aftermath of Playing Monopoly**

**--Insulted Singing and Mysterious Badges**

"Lily! I heard shrieking coming from the bathrooms this morning- and knowing you would have been the only one awake at that ungodly hour I thought I'd ask", Alice Boot- Lily's best friend rambled, as soon as Lily stepped back into her dorm. "I know you like to sing while you cleanse, but Lily- you really need to stop trying to hit those high notes."

Lily just stared at her friend- trying to decided whether to be offended or not. She chose not too, and she would much rather brag about her accomplishments. And that would be rather hard to do if someone thought that you were mad at them for insulting their singing talents.

"I was merely expressing my happiness at the fact James Potter with be mute", she smirked, waiting for Alice's confused answer.

"Lily! That's horrible! I know you don't like him and all, but to resort to hexing him? That's low Lils, real low", she retorted, looking ashamed.

Lily was sometimes amazed at her friends obliviousness.

"You of all people should know that I would never harm a fellow student- even Potter!", she defended. "And he only can't talk because I beat him at Monopoly."

"Well then- that's different now. And it's worse! You're impossible to beat!", her friend exclaimed. True, no one at Hogwarts could defeat Lily- except maybe other muggle borns. Wizards always over complicated their games, and couldn't seem to register the simple rules.

"Yes, well his head needed some deflating", she reasoned. James did think very highly of himself- there was no denying that. It was part of the reason why he was so amazed by Lily. She had been the first girl to reject him, and she held that title proudly.

Alice rolled her eyes, "That's your excuse for everything."

"Well I happen to think it's a pretty good one!", She said dejectedly. She thought any reason to hate James was a good one. Sometimes, she sat around for hours thinking of reasons why he was so annoying.

"Okay Lily.", Alice exasperated. "but how do you know he'll stick to his side of the deal? Which I assume is him not talking."

For a moment, Lily wondered if he really would or not. Maybe he would deny playing the game at all, and say she was crazy and belonged in St. Mungos.

"Nevermind.", Alice continued, "This would just be another challenge to him as he attempts to win you over."

When she put it like that- it sounded like some sort of a show. Lily could see it now, people watching their TV screens eagerly as James Potter fails miserably at getting Lily Evans to love him. But since only muggles have Televisions- most of the true stuff about magic and such would have to be edited.

She rolled her eyes at the girl who was currently rolling off of her bed, even though she was right. James was incredibly determined to gain her attention.

"That will never happen. Mark my word", she assured.

"Should I write that down? So I can rub it in your face when you fail?", Alice responded seriously- while raising an eyebrow.

Lily didn't answer. She knew Alice was just joking, and really knew that Lily wasn't the type to fall for him.

"Yes, yes- I won't lecture you about how you and James are 'soul mates' and all of that crap and how you will end up together in the end laughing about all of this."

Lily laughed, while pretending to gag at the thought of spending her life alongside James Potter. It's really quite a talent to be able to laugh and gag at the same time. She deserved some sort of award for that.

"But you do realize, he'll find other ways to torture you this week", Alice noted.

"Yes, but not hearing his smug voice is assurance enough!", Lily smiled. But truly, she didn't find his voice that annoying- just what it would say.

Both girls burst out into giggles- that only teenage girls who are incredibly hyper can muster- and awakened their other dorm mates.

"Well.. There is that!", Alice choked out- before resolving into another fit of laughter.

* * *

"So how is Prongs going to communicate anyways?", Peter questioned, as all four boys sat on their respective beds. Good question, how would he communicate? He couldn't exactly stare at them with a concentrated look on his face to make them understand. Though that would be fun to do… He would just have to settle for doing that to Remus. 

"Oh, oh! I know!", Sirius exclaimed as he stuck his arm up into the air eagerly. "He could learn that muggle hand-talking language!", he smiled, proud of his idea.

Remus rubbed his temples, "you mean sign language?"

"No Moony!", Sirius retorted, "We're not talking with signs, we're talking with hands! Hence the name 'hand-talking language'"

"Okay. Whatever Padfoot,", Remus said while rolling his eyes, "but your 'hand-talking language' would take more then a week to learn. Not to mention we would have to learn it as well- or else no one would understand him."

James was beginning to wonder if his friends would ever reach an agreement.

"He would look crazy waving his hands about", Peter pointed out. Now that James thought about it, he would like a tad bit mental.

"That's half the fun, Wormtail!", Sirius chimed, before getting a swift kick from James. "Ow! You bloody wanker. Now I'm not going to slave over teaching you the art of the hands!", he huffed, looking quite betrayed.

James didn't think it was particularly good idea to begin with.

"Well what about one of those boards that teachers write on with chalk?", Peter asked, trying to be helpful in this process.

"A.. chalkboard?", Remus exasperated, putting his head into his hands.

Sirius scoffed. "Stop trying to be all scientifical! I happen to think the board that teachers write on with chalk is a great idea!", he said while nodding in recognition at Peter who sat up a little straighter at Sirius's words.

"But how will we get one from the teachers?", he voiced timidly- finding a flaw in his plans.

James wondered the same thing. Those boards weren't exactly small either.

"Are you not a wizard?", Remus replied, dumbstruck. "Make one! And before you ask about the size- make a small one! Oh I don't know! Maybe you could even attach it to a little ribbon so he could wear it!", he said, slightly freaking out and making exaggerated hand movements.

Who knew Remus was the crazy one? But he was a bloody genius.

"Remus! You're a bloody genius!", Sirius voiced jovially, pratically stealing James words. How did he do that? Could Sirius read his mind? He should copyright his thoughts from now on.

"Thank you. Thank you so much.", Remus replied sarcastically, while he banged his head continuously on his bedpost.

"Why Prongs, your awfully quiet this lovely morning.", Sirius smirked. James just glowered and through a pillow in his direction- not caring if he hit his target or not.

"He still won't be able to cast spells," Peter pointed out.

Crap, he's right. Damn Peter and his rightness.

"My, my Wormtail. Your quite the pessimist I see", Sirius tutted disapprovingly.

"He has a pint though. How will James-", Remus began, but was cut off by a certain someone.

"ruin Snivellus' life?", Sirius finished for him- wrongly by the way. "I see what you mean", he nodded sympathetically.

James really needed smarter friends. The week just might be over when his 'discussion' was through.

"Well this calls for drastic measures.", Sirius continued as he took a breath for suspense.

James couldn't decided if this would turn out bad, or horribly bad.

"I announce myself as Prongsie's official spell-caster!", he declared, standing on his be triumphantly with a badge reading 'official spell-caster of Prongsie' gleaming on his robes.

"Oh Gods", Remus muttered, hiding his face.

"Don't worry Prongs! I shall not fail you!", exclaimed Sirius- who was now shining his badge protectively.

Suddenly a low rumble emitted from one of the beds.

"This is all well and good… but can we eat? Please?", Peter questioned shyly.

Remus finally looked up, "Yeah. That sounds reasonable. As long as Prongs stops staring at me contentedly. It's kind of worrying me."

* * *

Not too bad I'm hoping. Maybe i'll get more then 6 reviews this time. hint hint But for the people that did review- Thanks soooo much! Maybe if I stop getting lazy I'll put up reviewer responses. 

And if you didn't connect it- Alice Boot is Alice Longbottom as a student. I should introduce Frank at some point..

But anyways. Thanks for reading and pleeeeease review! Critism welcomed- because every bit helps.

**Emily**


	3. The Goddess of Bacon

Only 1 review? Is it really that bad?

Thankies to my _ONLY_ reviewer **J.E.A.R.K.Potter**- You so totally rock!

Review of Goblet of Fire at bottom.

**Disclaimer- **you know the deal 

**

* * *

Chapter 3**

**Emerald-Eyed Lily, Goddess of Bacon-**

"Oh Alice! I don't want to go to Potions!", Lily groaned- now sitting in the Great Hall beside her best friend. She glanced at Alice as she began to pile an assortment of breakfast foods onto her plate.

"You do so well in the class though.", Alice pointed out, fixing her own platter of food items. "Slughorn really likes you."

Lily made a face of disgust before adding, "He practically peeves on me!". Professor Slughorn did not bother to hide the fact that she was one of his favorite pupils. His crush had to be illegal somewhere.

"Then why go to those stupid 'Slug Club' meetings?", Alice retorted- eyebrows raised. What could she possibly be thinking?

Lily considered this for a moment. "They really do have the best toffee..", she said while biting into a piece of bacon. She didn't even really enjoy bacon- mostly, she felt pressured to eat it as everyone should just adore it. Lily and her philosophy's of life.

Alice scoffed and rolled her eyes- "Or is it that little crush on a certain someone?"

Lily pulled on an appled face before questioning, "James Potter? You've got to be kidding." Really, Alice should know this by now that she hates him.

"No. Remus Lupin.", she answered knowingly. Uh oh, the jig is up, Lily thought hysterically. Alice had to be reading her diary. She would reprimand her and deny all claims later.

"Well I have no idea what your talking about", she replied angelically- "and I still don't want to go to Potions.", frantic to change the subject. Remus was the only good marauder in Lily's mind- and also one of her friends. He was handsome, and smart, and a prefect! So much that James wasn't.

Alice nodded, not quite looking at her- and both girls drifted into an uncomfortable silence.

But soon the sound of someone gagging broke Lily's gaze. Oh great, someone's dying. Looking up, she saw the bewildered face of Alice staring at the entrance. Considering the chance it might just be something worth seeing- she directed her attention to the door.

Oh Merlin- she very much wished it had been someone dying. In the doorway stood all four marauders- nothing out of the ordinary- except for Sirius standing behind a podium with a dignified look on his, and James standing with an emotionless face and a small chalkboard around his neck. A chalkboard? Couldn't he have been more creative then that..?

Suddenly, Sirius's voice rang out through the Hall.

"LAAAAAAAAAAAADIES AND GENTLEMEN! And Snape too.", he shouted- using a sonorous charm on his voice. Sirius Black at normal volume was horrible, but she had never thought that she would witness him at this level. Would this count as a traumatic event, that she would need counseling for? Either way, this would not be good.

"INTODUCING JAMES POTTER! As a mute, thanks to Lily Evans over there," he exclaimed, and began to wave wildly in her direction. "So any complaints, go to her."

She was now banging her head repeatively on the table. She didn't want to look up to see everyone looking back at her. She hadn't considered that if James couldn't talk, Sirius would step in. She should have sat down and made a chart or something.

After that breakfast calmed down considerably- except for the random girls throwing themselves at James. But that was expected.

Lily had taken to glaring at the back of James head as he ate- while muttering threatening exclaimatives.

Just as she was beginning to bring herself back together, a rather odd display caught her attention.

"Lily! Your bacons moving!", Alice shrieked as she fell backwards off the bench. "I don't think that's normal!"

She fully agreed. Usually bacon wasn't mobile. Maybe this was special Swedish bacon though. But no, she knew it all along- it wanted to take over the world. Maybe even rule beside this new Voldyshorts guy.

"It must be some sort of a sign!", her friend said dazedly, "From the Gods!"

Lily felt herself gazing at her plate questioningly. Could Alice possible be making sense?

But instead of waiting to see what the bacon would tell her, she decided instead to hurl it at the wall. Dangerous and irrational, but effective all the same. This defientely wouldn't be counted as normal mealtime behavior.

Alice looked flabbergasted. "Great Lily! Now we'll never figure out what the Gods wanted. They'll be right ticked now."

Would they really be mad? She didn't want to offend anyone- but what would they guys upstairs want with her?

"They probably wanted to make you a goddess of something. Like fire, or redheadedness, or or maybe of bacon! That would be brillant. Everyone loves bacon!", her friend went out to answer her question. See! There was pressure to like bacon, and Lily did not want to be ruler of it.

She felt herself raising her eyebrows at Alice and letting out a questionable "Mmpfh?" sound. It must have sounded very attractive.

"Oh! I can imigine the epithet now-", Alice sighed, obviously not done ranting. "Emerald-Eyed Lily! Doesn't it sound lovely?"

Lily muttered her agreement before deciding to stop listening to the girl. She picked up a new plate and began re-piling it. Considering her last one was smashed against the wall, causing her to get curious looks from passing students.

She drifted off again wondering what got into her food. But not too worried, considering this place was magical afterall. She'd just rather have her food not change while she was eating it.

Alice was quietly rambling about being the best friend of a goddess.

Today was going be to weird, she concluded, mouth half full of porridge.

* * *

"Great job Padfoot!", Remus sighed- earning a thank you from Sirius. "Now she's probably going to be scared of bacon for her whole life." 

James Potter sat at the Grffindor table along his friends- who were currently argueing.

"I wonder if she actually saw what it was spelling out, or threw her plate just because she wanted to be violent." Peter asked, mainly to himself.

"Your supposed to do things James would do!", the smarter of the four pointed out.

"But he would ask Lily out through her food!", Sirius retorted.

James disagreed heavily in his head. He would have been more direct about it- causing Lily to most likely hit and or kick him. She was pretty strong too- he admired her fully.

Remus stopped responding, but kept throwing worried glances in Lily's direction.

James sent his gaze to her as well- only to see her with her mouth slightly open and her spoon hanging out.

Even as she attempted to devour porridge- she was still the most beautiful girl ever.

* * *

There it is! My pathetic excuse for a chapter. I so deserve flames- but please refrain. I have so much planned for this fic, but I think i'm dragging it out too much. Advice?****

About Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire- I saw it two times in the opening weekend. And plan to see it 4 more. I'm so pathetic. Anywho, I really thought it was the best out of all of the movies. And I don't think its fair to compare them to the books- because they will never be good enough. I'm upset at the fact they left out SPEW, the elves, and some of the more important facts like Rita being an animagus. You really wouldn't fully understand the film without having read the book.

But I loved the humor- I really cracked up at parts. And I so cried when Harry came out of the maze. His crying has become a lot more convincing. But they made Hermione seem like she was in love with Harry. I know they were trying to make it look like she was being more motherly to him- but she came off as clingy. Ron was too clueless, and it didn't explain that he was jealous of Harry. 

But Neville was so adorable. "_I killed Harry Potter!"_

** Emily**


	4. Revealed Feelings and Crazed Quills

**Yay for chapter 4! Whats with me and updating on Tuesdays? Anywho- I really like this chapter, at least in James' point of view. Finally Lily and James actually talk! **

**Disclaimer**- yeah..

* * *

**The Aftermath of Playing Monopoly**

**  
Revealed Feelings and Crazed Quills-**  
**  
**Nothing too out of the ordinary happened to Lily after breakfast. She had witnessed James frantically trying to tell some younger students that he didn't want to join their league against clothing- without talking of course. 

She would have to find that kid and tell him that James would love to be a full-time member.

But now she was just quietly studying for Transfiguration- which she would probably have failed long ago if she wasn't so determined. She really didn't see the need to turn a desk into a pig and back again.

Things were calm, and she hoped they would stay that way.

"Boo!" a voice rang out suddenly as two hands reached around her to cover her eyes. Screaming was Lily's only retaliation.

"RAPE!"

"Shhhhhh!" one Sirius Black hissed as he jumped onto the sofa beside her. "What would Jamesie think?"

"What do you want then?" she asked, her eyes not leaving the parchment. "I'm trying to study for the stupid Transfiguration test we have tomorrow."

Sirius looked amazed, and Lily could swear he was drooling a bit. "Transfiguration is not stupid! If anything is stupid, it's your beloved Charms!"

"Rubbish!" she snorted. Charms happened to be very useful.

"Oh! Look at me!" he squeaked, raising his voice and octave and just loud enough so everyone could hear. "I can turn my apple from red…. To blue! How awesome is a blue apple?"

She could see Peter Pettigrew, sitting in the corner besides Remus and nodding in agreement with Sirius' words- obviously not sensing the sarcasm.

To retort, she made her voice as low as she could before responding, "Shut up! Or I'll turn your quill into another- slightly smaller quill!"

Sirius mocked offense and clutched his heart. "That stung, fair maiden Lily- and I would love to sit here and bicker, but I'm on a quest."

Lily grunted and fixed her gaze on her textbook, hiding her interest. "Is that right?"

Sirius nodded affirmation, "About you, and a certain messy haired Marauder."

Great, James has Sirius asking her out for him.

"I will not go out with James, Sirius." She replied with a slight monotone. "and I will not have changed my mind in 30 seconds."

"Then I'll just have to come back in 31." He said smugly while readjusting himself on the couch. "And actually, I could have been referring to Peter- his hair is a mess too (a disgruntled "hey" sounded from across the room). But seeing as your mind immediately jumps to James.."

She was now staring at the boy with what she hoped was an "I'm angry, so piss off" face.

"Hey Evans? Could you stop squinting at me? It's unnerving"

Tired of this charade, she gathered her books and abruptly sat up- causing Sirius to topple over, seeing as he was previously using her as an arm rest.

"So. Should I take that as a 'Yes! I'd love to go out with James!'," he called after her retreating figure.

Stopping at the entrance, she turned around to glower one last time.

"Oookay. Negative."

Figuring this pointless conversation was through, she flipped her hair and stepped out of the common room. The door swung shut as she heard his voice on last time.

"Beware my wrath, Lily Evans!" followed by- what she deciphered as his version of maniacal laughter.

Right then, back to studying.

* * *

Maybe he could find her, and explain everything- and maybe she would take him seriously.

James Potter walked out the doors of Hogwarts, trying to find Lily after Sirius' failure at getting them together.

Maybe, just maybe I'll be good enough for her someday.

And there she was –his angel- staring flustered at her parchment by the lakes edge. Her shoes sat beside her, as her toes dangled on the surface of the water. Her green eyes glittered with emotion.

He wanted nothing more then to run up, and throw his arms around her. To kiss those sweet lips that always lingered in his mind. He wanted her to be his. But that would push her farther away then she was now.

She glanced at him quickly, to let him know that she knew of his presence. James could see a frustrated look glaze her eyes.

"Yes?" she asked with an impatient tone. He didn't know if he should stop now.

He picked up the board hanging around his neck- the one he was wearing for her- and attempted to scrawl out his message as neatly as possible

_I'm sorry._

She read it quickly, and then again a second time. "Good to know."

Since that wasn't good enough, he once again concentrated on writing his feelings out with the chalk.

Before he could finish, she let out an agitated moan and started annoyed at her paper. "I think my quills gone mental!"

He looked over her shoulder and saw "I'm madly in love with James Potter, but have too much redhead pride to admit it!" written in large letters across it.

For a moment, his heart was in his throat, but then realized this was not her doing. Sirius really knew too many pranking spells.

One last time, he returned to his board.

_I'll change for you._

She she read, he could almost see a smile grace her features. Almost. Her smiled turned into laughter. Cruel laughter directed at him.

He couldn't see the humor in this.

"I'm sorry," she chocked out, "but I really can't take you seriously right now."

And with that she was walking away. Away from him, away from where he just told her everything.

He tried not to look, but out of the corner of his eyes he saw here red hair flow as she turned a corner to enter the school.

Her red hair, the same beautiful hair in which he wanted nothing more then to run his fingers through.

But he would wait, forever.

* * *

**  
I think this is the longest chapter yet. Woo! Now I have something I would like to ramble about my thoughts on writing Lily's personality/**

I was reading some stories, and noting some of Lily's different hobbies in them- and they all differ. And then as I read authors notes I realized that they often made Lily have the same interests as them, or some of the same personality. At first I thought it was kind of selfish, but then when I thought about it some more, I realized that I do the same thing. I've written about Lily being a dancer, hating bacon, waking up early- all of which are traits of me. My theory is that authors do it because they know how to write about it. I, in no way could ever write Lily as being a swimmer, because I know nothing about the hobby. So I guess people base their fics off personal experiances a lot of the time.

Wow- that was random, and pointless. Ah well.

If you review I'll give you a great big hug! somehow...  



	5. Not a Normal Hostage

**_gasp!_ I actually didn't update on a Tuesday. I would have- except you all know how school gets. And I worked very hard on this chapter! Instead of paying attetion during science, I wrote. So if I fail, im blaming all of you.**

**Thanks to my lovely reviewers! You make my heart glad D Special thanks to Noelle- who gets a character named after her, cause shes so darn great. I love you Christmas!**

**Disclaimer- **yuppo...

* * *

**The Aftermath of Playing Monopoly**

**Chapter 5- Not a Normal Hostage **

It was morning. She could tell by the way the air seemed lighter- like nothing could ever bring it down. But she knew by that night that air would be think with tension. Now though, her dorm was innocent, and all the girls lay behind their hangings not stirring. Except Lily, who usually had to force them to face the day.

Her eyelids fluttered open as she observed her surroundings. Curious, she couldn't see past a couple of inches. Last time she checked, her curtains were red. As she focused on the object lying in front of her nose, she realized it wasn't her curtains at all- but an envelope levitating there.

Maybe, _just_ maybe- something's in it, she wondered, glaring at the paper. She reached out for it, and snatched it out of the air. Who would levitate a letter above her face? She figured someone just might want to tell her something… or envelopes had a strange attraction for her.

_Lily,  
Sorry if you're mad at me for telling you my feelings. Well, writing them, but that's okay. If it makes you feel better, the chalkboard was lying. So I apologize for it's possessed habits. It won't happen again._

_ -James_

Grunting, she crumpled it into a small ball and tossed it into the air- only to have it come back down and hit her in the face. Damn gravity. How _dare_ James bother her as soon as she woke up.

She swung her legs over the side of her bed and threw the curtains open- revealing a quiet dorm, soon to be disturbed. It was time to wake up the other girls who shared the room- starting with Alice, because she got the most irritated and was highly amusing.

Lily opened her hangings, and Alice appeared peaceful as she snored lightly into her pillow. So much for that.

"Get up, Al!", Lily shrieked into her ear. "You have to get ready for your fun-filled day of classes!"

The girl swatted at the air annoyingly, "Kill me now."

"That would be murder" Lily explained, earning her a raised eyebrow from Alice, "_which is bad._"

"Why must you plague me soooo?" she cried, in a very overly dramatic way, obviously not planning on getting out of bed. "By the way- lovely hair. It makes you look _so_ incredibly hot!"

Running a hand through her tangled locks possessively she turned around from her friend and walked to the center of the room.

"Get your arses up, NOW!" and groans erupted from every single bed.

"Gimme an hour"

"Your not normal"

"The light! It burns!"

"I hope you die, Lily!"

Otherwise, this would have been quite an offensive statement, but by now she was used to death threats in the morning. Especially from Janice- a black haired girl whom was much nicer when she had a full nights sleep.

Soon enough, three other girls emerged from their beds- and looking murderous.

Chelsea- a girl who had light orange hair that curled around her face, and always appeared to be smiling, Noelle- the shortest member of the group, with long dark hair who always had a comment to add in, Madison- the quiet one, with light brown hair that feel into waves down her back. And of course Alice- with her cascading blonde hair and light blue eyes. She was the one Lily was closest too. Who could forget Lily? Her long red hair fell down her back straight, before curling slightly at the ends, and her amazing green eyes which could pierce anything. Together with Janice, they formed the 6th year Gryffindor girls.

"I just love mornings. They make my heard glad." Muttered Noelle, brushing her long hair out of her face.

Lily smiled, she just loved to mess with me. "As you should Christmas"- she said using her name for her. She gave everyone nicknames, because according to her it made fun more interesting. But these names never left the dorm rooms.

Alice was Al because it was just a shortened version of her name, Noelle was Christmas as her name suggests, Chelsea was Amo which was Latin for "I love", Madison was Issie for no apparant reason, Janice was Cagnie as it was her name rearranged, and Lily was just Lils to all of the girls. Sure these names didn't really make a lot of sense, but they were much better then the marauders. Who would call their friend Wormtail anyways?

Janice scoffed, "I'll eat mornings."

Lily doubted that was very possible, but didn't mention anything. "Well James Potter has found a new way to stalk me, _even_ when I sleep."

"Awww! That's so sweet! He must really love you a lot, Lils." Chelsea cooed, with a thoughtful look. "He would be the perfect boyfriend."

"Because stalking is the new best way of showing affection!", Janice said sarcastically.

"You know deep down, it really makes us feel appreciated.", Noelle added.

"Next year- maybe love sacrifices will be in!", Alice exclaimed, while giggling.

And this was how they spent their morning preparation.

* * *

Being as she was the only one ready, she was walking to breakfast alone. Plus the conversation of choice wasn't a comfortable one for Lily. James Potter wasn't a topic she particularly enjoyed discussing. Suddenly, the once quiet corridor didn't seem so quiet anymore. Were the portraits glaring at her? She could swear they were muttering… about her, none the less. 

"That's her! She's the cause of the problem!"

"Ah. The poor boy."

"Look at her, She even looks evil!"

"How could he fancy her?"

That was it. She could take them right now, and win too. Despite the fact they were a piece of parchment stuck up on the wall. She turned to a rather large picture of a girl sunbathing on a rock. "You know something? You don't know _anything_!"

Immediately, the girl in the picture turned to the one nearest to her- containing an older women in majestic robes- and began to gossip wildly. Exclaiming about a crazed lunatic or something. Lily turned to glare at everything else on the wall- daring them to add something in.

"You know, girl" a portrait questioned hesitantly, "James Potter really isn't so bad."

This outstanded her. Why would they talk to Lily about James? She always knew those pictures enjoyed to eevesdrop.

"Have you had a boyfriend" the girl from the previous picture asked, "_…like ever?_"

"Meh!", she exasperated, and began storming down the hallways. This was much too much. The last thing she needed was a piece of parchment asking her about her love life. And it wasn't abnormal not to have a boyfriend at 16. She was just concentrating on her schoolwork, and prefect duties. Really.

She thought she was doing a very good job of storming away angrily, but obviously someone else… or some people felt otherwise.

"You cruel, cruel witch", a random 4th year said slowly while tutting at her. Lily didn't even know this kid- except that that she was a Hufflepuff.

"Your so lucky! But so stupid!" another younger student added- this time a Ravenclaw.

"I hate you!", a particularly feisty first year screamed at her. Now that Lily got a look a them, there had to be at least 30 girls all glaring at her. Just standing there, blocking the passage to the Great Hall.

"Um? I'm sorry?" she stuttered, frantically looking for an exit.

"No your not! You broke his heart!" some girl in the back yelled. How could Lily have broken anyones heart with her non-existent love life?

"Excuse me?"

That earned a scoff from the leader. "James Potter, _duh_."

Even Potter wouldn't have set these girls to attack her. She could barely finish that thought before the whole group erupted into high-pitched giggles at his name.

"Oh my god! I love his smile!"

"Did you see him fly the other day?"

"His hair is flawless!"

"I want to have his babies!"

The last one horrified Lily to no extent, and she stood there gaping for a minute or two, waiting from them to stop.

They never did, and Lily immediately wished she could melt into the wall. And suddenly she found herself being pulled towards it. Oh wow, maybe she really was a goddess and had special wall-going-into powers.

Then there was darkness, everywhere, and her mind jumped to muggle horror movies. The girl was always trapped with some murderer who would be making himself known about… now.

"Lumos"- might as well have some light while she was tortured.

And there he was, smiling an evil smile in front of her face, breathing down her neck. Except he was much worse them a killer of some sort.

"James Potter! Why did you pull me into a bloody wall? Am I being taken hostage? Are you going to bound and gag me now? Cause that's against the law, mind you!"

He shrugged and looked down at his shoes. He really wasn't any good at this kidnapping thing.

She groaned, "Fine! You saved me! Do you want a cookie, or whatever? But it was from _your own_ freaking groupies! They're mad! Mad I tell you!"

At this he smiled. She wondered if he did send them after her- making her unintentionally glare in his direction.

'_Yeah they are a tad scary_', he wrote on that board of his. For some reason, she much rather preferred him vocalizing his thoughts- but she could never tell him that.

"And I have every right to throw you out to them!" his smiled vanished, "… _after_ you tell me how to get out of here."

Sighing, he pointed to another location in the seemingly innocent wall. Right now, she was torn between trusting the wall, or throwing Potter out to his screaming fans.

Silence. "Well… Goodbye then, and thanks." And with a smile she disappeared through the secret passageway. With a smile…

* * *

It's rather pathetic when someone has to resort to talking to something that's technically not living. But that's exactly what James was doing- through his blasted chalkboard of course. 

"Oh James! I'm _sure_ things will look up!" a suspiciously familiar girl lying in the sun said optimistically.

"But it would help to get over her." Another women in fancy robes stated. To that, he just smiled sheepishly and shook his head. Nothing would stop him from loving Lily Evans.

"Pish Posh! She's not _that_ great. Rather rude, actually"- and he only wrote two words to disagree.

_She's perfect_.

And she was. "Oh!" the portrait cried, "How can we help you if your so darn obsessed?"

"_Pointlessly_ obsessed." The girl added.

They really weren't much help for him. But he just needed someone to discuss her with, and Sirius would have laughed in his face. Remus would have been considerate, but he wasn't so experienced with girls. James was, but it's a bit harder when the girl is convinced you're an arrogant toerag.

"From what I hear in these halls- she thinks you're an arrogant toerag, Mr. Potter!", a knight off to the side chimed in.

He smiled- yes that was defiantly Lily. Even as she insulted him, he fell more in love. She _had_ to see that. Whatever it took- He would win the girl.

A distant drawn out cry broke his thoughts of her. "James! Where are you?"

But this wasn't one cry- it was the cry of about 30 desperate girls. So with one last thankful glance at the portraits he sprinted down the corridors in the opposite direction- hoping to run into a certain green-eyed beauty.

* * *

**  
Awww. I know I thought the last chapter (_which was patheticcally short_) was the longest, but I KNOW this one is. It took like pages of my notebook. But that might be because I write big... Oh well. I'm sure more stuff would have happened- except for the fact that I lost all of my plans. For the second time. Damn...**

** And I know the nicknames are stupid. But ignore that. **

** Next Chapter- a letter too many, very pissed off 5th years, a walk, and a pencil named Fransisco... **

**Review and you'll get a cookie! **


	6. Ruined Plots of Murder

**Wooooo! Yet another chapter added! And I know it's not Tuesday, or Wednesday even- so I've failed on my updateding calendar, but thats alright. Tuesday my friend had to stay over, and it's quite rude to ignore people to right. And then on Wednesday I was waaay to busy procrastinating to write. But now I finally had time to type it up!**

1006 hits! That's so wicked! But why is it that only 30 people reviewed? Huuum. Oh well. Those of you that did review are officially my best friends.

I LOVE YOU GUYS! 

* * *

**The Aftermath of Playing Monopoly**

**Chapter 6- Ruined Plots of Murder**

Lily was not happy right now. She wanted to attack Potter, but would have to wait until classes were over. She woke up to yet another letter this morning- declaring his love for her, and describing how perfect she was. How he still thought he had a chance was beyond her comprehension. But now, she had to sit through Arithmancy thinking up ways to murder him.

No one would notice if she pushed him off of the Astronomy Tower, or jinxed his broom. Poison in the pumpkin juice?

A prod in her side turned her attention to a frantic Noelle- motioning wildly to the front of the classroom where a glaring professor stood. She guessed he didn't like to be ignored. Jealously issues she presumed.

Noelle slid a folded piece of parchment her way, trying to look as discreet as possible. Which for her was examining the other side of the room with much interest. The people sitting there must feel rather violated. Noelle was the only one of her friends willingly to take the class, even Potter didn't. His close ally, Remus Lupin, did though- and sat on the other side of her taking notes. She unfolded the paper to respond.

'Your somewhere else. Thinking about a sexy professor?'

Lily smirked, Noelle always had ways to lighten up the mood. If they weren't giggling in the middle of class, they were passing notes that had no meaning whatsoever. 'Heck yes. How else do you think I keep my high marks?', she jotted down quickly before passing it back under the table, glancing the other way.

Her friend stifled and wrote her answer, putting it open in Lily's line of sight.

'I always thought something was up. Mind if I take James then?', this response had a dancing stick figure. Lily could not figure out how that related to the topic, but Noelle always did love to doodle.

She sent her a look, as if to say "Please do", and reached for the note. But being the slightly clumsy girl she was- it fell to the floor.

She really was planning on picking it up- Remus just happened to get to it first. And it just happened to be open, so he probably couldn't control his curiosity and read it. That would explain the confused look on his face.

Once he was back in his seat he gave it back to her, and in a low whisper added, "So by ignoring your privacy I learned you dig guys like Professor Sebastin, and _not like_ James. You're very unique Lily."

Noelle must have been listening in, as she had her head in her hands and was shaking. Either she was crying hysterically, or laughing. Lily couldn't see the humor in the situation, but managed to laugh a bit so she wouldn't look stupid.

What? Where was everyone going now?

"Lils. Class is over. Time to leave now. That's what people do when things end", Noelle informed her while she picked up her own bags.

Remus stood up also, "Now you can go not concentrate and fantasize about teachers."

"Yeah… I'll go do just that _right_ now." She called picking her satchel off the ground and walking towards the door. Or I could always kill Potter.

* * *

There he was- just sitting obliviously in that chair by the fire. She liked that chair, and now she couldn't. See how he ruins her life? That book probably involves ways to make certain redheads very angry. 

"Potter! I don't appreciate this!"

He looked up from the pages with a smile. Why was he always smiling? Is everything just happy in his world? He should be cowering in fear. Time to raise her voice a bit more.

"This is_ not_ funny! Your little letters are driving me crazy!"

The whole common room was watching now, probably waiting for a famous Lily/James fight. She could see Remus in the corner playing chess with Peter. Chelsea was glancing between them and the game, trying to decide which was more interesting. James didn't have that smirk on his face any longer.

"So stop it! Before-"

"Do you mind!"

At first she wanted to scream at James more for breaking his promise- but then realized the voice was much too high pitched to be that of James.

A twitching 5th year sat behind them, among other hostile looking students. They all seemed rabid, and Lily found herself backing away slowly. She really didn't want to get some disease today.

"Go yell somewhere else!"

"Yeah! O.W.L.S are coming!"

These kids were rather scary. Lily thought they just might resort to taking hostages. True, O.W.L.S were incredibly important and all, but attacking _six months in advance_ is a little drastic.

"Righty then…"

"Just SHUT UP! You can go fail if you want to."

It seemed like she wasn't very wanted in here, and she wouldn't have been able to get all of her frustration out anyways. Too many witnesses. She didn't want the twitchy students to eat her, or anything. So she would have to take James Potter somewhere more private.

* * *

He really had no clue why, but he was currently being dragged out onto Hogwarts grounds. Normally, invisible forces didn't usually pull him about, and Lily pulling him was even more abnormal then that. But there she was, holding onto his arm and leading him somewhere. His arm was tingling from her touch. Maybe she was planning on pushing him into the lake, as that was the direction she was heading. 

They had just barely escaped the clutches of the 5th years preparing for O.W.L.S. James figured she wasn't done yelling, but so far she was showing no signs of being the first to talk. Though he couldn't figure out how that would work.

Suddenly she stopped and turned, still holding onto his wrist. As her eyes found his, he didn't see the fury he was expecting.

"Don't do it again." She finally said, lowering her gaze. He just looked at her, seeing as she was holding onto the hand he wrote with. Anyways, he figured her pleading didn't need much of a response.

After a moment she looked up again and gently squeezed his hand, "Stop chasing after me James. Please."

That was it, he had to admit defeat. He would tell Sirius to stop pestering her and try his best to forget Lily Evans- if that was what she wanted. He didn't know if it was even a possible task. He couldn't even look at her directly, her words were already forming tears in his eyes.

"You act like I'm perfect- some dream girl even. And I'm really not." And with this she dropped his hand and turned away, gazing back to the castle. He didn't know why she looked so upset, as he was the one having his heart ripped apart.

All he wanted to do was hold her, and tell her how she _was_ perfect and that she _was_ his dream girl. But that wasn't possible- it was exactly what she didn't want him to do anything. Plus there was the little matter of the bet.

Not knowing how she wanted him to react, he stood there by the lake ackwardly. Once in awhile, students would walk by- holding hands and gazing at each other lovingly. Normally, James would have made some perverted comment and laughed like it was the more hilarious thing in the world. It probably was then, but right now nothing felt comedic to him. He would give anything to have someone gaze lovingly at him and have the gesture returned, but now he had to settled for the back of Lily's head.

The girl on his thoughts coughed, as if desperate to break the silence. It was rather nervewracking, but James couldn't figure out how he could help. He tried to adjust himself noisily, to show her he was still there, but it came off as looking like he really needed a lavatory.

"James, please respond somehow. Nod, or kick me even! _Anything_!" she pleaded, still not facing him completely. Was it that hard to reject him? Then she must have spend hours of every day like this- because he got turned down quite often. "Just to show me you don't hate me."

Ruling out the second option, he decided to nod. Not that he knew what he was nodding for or anything.

She was looking at him face on now, "Yes you hate me?" she questioned, slightly confused and slightly upset. Maybe he shouldn't have nodded, but he was sure she wouldn't enjoy getting kicked. Now she thought he hated her, which was far from the truth.

So he shook his head frantically, adding in exaggerated hand movements here and there to emphasize his point. If only he could talk, he would say something like "No, no, no, no, no, no, no! I could never hate you Lily! I love you! You're my _everything_!", and then fall to her feet groveling. He had no need for dignity. But she seemed to like his response all right.

"Good", she smiled- with the bright look back in her eyes, "I don't know _what_ I would do if you hated me."

James really, really liked that look. It make her seem like the happiest person in the world- like nothing could ever go wrong. But James knew that in a second, that glow could disappear- and when it did, he somehow didn't feel as whole.

He shrugged, not expecting she would do anything like she did next. Briefly, he wondered who took over her mind, and if he should perform an exorcism. He then went on to wonder how to do something like that, but these thoughts were the effect of Lily doing things totally out of character.

She took a hold of both of his hands and leaned in to quickly place a kiss on his cheek. It wasn't long, and it wasn't glorious- but James could swear that his insides were on fire, and his outer parts had already dissolved. But that couldn't be true, because Lily was still standing there smiling.

Unless she enjoyed seeing him die… Maybe her lips were poisonous, and this was all her plot. It wasn't a very nice thing to do- as he had no will written up to leave everything to her, with the exception of his invisibility cloak. He really wanted his son to get it, but seeing as he was dying before being able to have one, Sirius would have to do.

And all the burning sensations left his body as Lily dropped his hands. He checked a couple of times to make sure he was whole before looking up at her quizzically. How that he knew she wasn't attempting to murder him, he wanted answers. What would Lily Evans be doing kissing James Potter?

Once again his thoughts trailed to plans to ridding Lily of Satan. He was so caught up in them, he didn't even notice Lily blush and run the other way. If he had, he probably would have followed her.

But of course he didn't notice, and turned to the person who took Lily's place and threw his arms around them.

Normally, the outer area of Hogwarts was very large and spacey. You had the option of standing wherever you like. And this boy chose to stand very close to James Potter. But the non-observant James didn't notice. That is, until the boy let out a very not Lily-like giggle. He must have felt very loved.

Quickly, James pulled away and couldn't help but think "Eck! Cooties!" as he stared at the boy like he was crazy- which he very well might be.

The creepy boy inhaled sharply, "Hi! My name is Francis." He said in a voice that clearly read "Hi! I'm staling you and I enjoy seeing your horrified look. You can go ahead and piss your pants."

James is lucky he didn't do just that.

"Wanna meet Fransisco?" the weird boy named Francis breathed. Who was Fransisco? His imaginary girlfriend? That was only slightly queer.

Francis thrust an object into James face. Focusing, it appeared to be a pencil- but on closer examination James noticed it also had a badly drawn moustache on it.

He just nodded slowly as if the pencil with facial hair would attack.

It turns out it's quite difficult to fend of a crazy stalker and his pencil…

* * *

**I'm becoming quite proud of this story. Even though most of the stuff in it really has nothing to do with the plot. I have decided that there will be about three parts. This part should be wrapped up in about 4 chapters.**

Hopefully I won't get bored of the plot and move on to something else. I'll write some oneshots to keep me occupied.

Aren't you all so proud- my chapters are getting longer. I think its because i've discovered good background noise to write to. WEEZER! D cause I look just like Buddy Holly. 

** But not really. **

** PLEASE REVIEW AND I'LL LOVE YOU FOREVER!  
**


	7. What Lily Requires

**Yes! An update! It's a Christmas miracle! But not really. I actually had a really fun time writing this chapter- especially from James' perspective. He's just so fun to write!**

**I originally had a lot more planned for this chapter- but i realized I was nearing writing on 12 pages when I got to were I stopped. So it shall be continued!**

And please check out my new oneshot- The Things he never knew. And review it!  


**Disclaimer- **blah. Praise J.K.R

* * *

** The Aftermath of Playing Monopoly**

**Chapter 7- What Lily Requires**

An agitated Lily is very much not enjoyable to be around. An agitated and confused Lily is even worse. Unfortunately for the 6th year Gryffindor girls, they had to live with her- agitation or not. It was incredibly hard to avoid someone who chooses to stay in your presence.

"Look Lils- we love you. We really do, and if you want us to disembowel Black and Potter, we will", Janice said, interrupting one of Lily's common rants. The rants, obviously, being about James Potter and Sirius Black.

Sirius- because he took on the honor of bothering her with a letter so early. She had just gotten James to stop, but Sirius just had to keep up the legacy- as if asking her out for James in every way possible wasn't enough. This is why she was annoyed.

James- because he really wasn't acting like James at all. She thought it was because he couldn't talk, but was doubting herself more everyday. The day before, yelling at James turned into kissing him- making her believe she was possessed. Potter couldn't be changing for the better, could he? And this is what was making Lily so clueless.

Previously, she thought she had a slight crush on Remus Lupin, but was beginning to deny that as well. Now when she the marauders, she noticed a certain someone else first. And Remus seemed much to into his books.

Chelsea looked up from the magazine she was reading, her orange hair falling over her eyes, "I really don't think I could stomach doing something like that, Janice."

Lily laughed and looked around at her circle of friends. Janice was packing back and forth, probably wishing to be somewhere else. Chelsea was glancing between her, and her Teen Witch magazine. Madison was listening, and nodding occasionally at their words. Noelle was reading, and ignoring them all completely while Alice sat beside Lily reassuringly.

"I certainly wouldn't mind losing Black, but without James our Quidditch team would be nothing", her best friend pointed out. Lily couldn't figure out why everyone was defending the boys. Well only James, no one seemed to care much about the well being of Sirius.

"Isn't he going out with that Ravenclaw girl?" Chelsea asked, drifting from the topic at hand. She wasn't very specific as to if she meant James or Sirius- and Lily's stomach immediately dropped at the fact James might be taken.

"Which one?" she got out, managing to keep her voice from cracking. She was dreading the outcome, and didn't even know why.

"Obviously Black. Potter's much too taken with you", Janice scoffed, throwing herself down on the bed nearest to her. Lily's insides resumed their normal state, before she realized that she had been holding her breath. Hopefully no one noticed.

"She's pretty", Madison added in.

"Well Black doesn't date ugly girls, now does he?" Noelle said while placing her book down carefully.

"He went out with you", Chelsea added, not realizing how this statement could come off as offensive. Lily guessed Chelsea didn't realize a lot of things.

Noelle just rolled her eyes and returned to her book, while Alice dissolved into a fit of laughter. Lily loved how her eyes glowed as she giggled, and wondered why more guys didn't. Alice was beautiful, even overwhelmingly so- but as soon as a person of the male gender entered a room she would become shy and reserved.

Lily also couldn't figure out why she was sympathizing for her friend, when she was also very much single. Maybe someone out there loved the glow in her eyes too….

"Hey Lils, there's an owl here for you."

Looking up, she did see an owl at the perch of the window- one she very much recognized. One that she'd seen too much in the past few days.

"It won't leave!"

Damn Black.

* * *

"So Moony, do you think Powder Puff has arrived at his destination of Lily's dorm yet?", the very same Sirius asked Remus in their own dorm. 

"I'd say right about now she's plotting your death", the boy answered.

"I hope we see Puff again", Peter mourned.

"He lived a good enough life."

James was watching the exchange with a curious look. Obviously, Sirius had written that letter to Lily for bothersome purposes. He thought it was to his mum, but Sirius didn't even like her- so that theory was beginning to sound stupid.

He didn't want them to buy the girl anymore, as she had said so the previous day. This whole not-talking thing was growing quite old, and all James wanted to do was tell his friends to stop for her.

"Anything you guys want to add to the list of '100 ways to torment girls who make your best mate a mute?'"

Looking up, James saw Sirius waving about a piece of parchment.

"But Padfoot, there are 137 items on it", Peter pointed out, going cross-eyed a bit from trying to catch a glance at the flying paper.

Sirius snorted, "so it's a bit outdated!"

Knowing the boy all too well, James figured he was really planning to execute his plans. He grabbed onto the list and began to read for himself, while the other two marauders read over his shoulder.

**1. Steal her homework**

**2. Give her sleeping potion during class**

**3. Charm her quill to spell out certain annoying phrases**

**4. Get James to ask her out**

**5. Turn her clothes pink**

"What's exactly wrong with pink?" Remus queried.

Said boy just started at the werewolf with a dumbstuck expression, "I'm ashamed at you, Moony! Everyone knows redheads look absolutely horrid in pink!"

James knew nothing of the sort. He thought Lily looked breathtaking in anything, preferably nothing.

**6. Tell the ultra cool marauder fanclub that she broke Prongsie's heart**

Seems he already acted on that one.

Peter glanced up at Sirius, as he read ahead "Hey! I dot not have a love shrine dedicated to her under my bed!"

He better not.

"It's all for the sake of annoying her, Wormtail! Really now, stop being so selfish." The one called Padfoot said, examining his hair in the mirror. At least his didn't hiss and growl when a comb was held up to it.

James was becoming overly pissed at the thought of Sirius doing any of these. Especially number 92- Steal all of Lily's undergarments and disperse them evenly around school. So he did the only thing an angered boy could do to a simple piece of parchment that seemed to be mocking him.

That's why he grabbed his wand and turned the mocking object into a blank piece of parchment, and proceeded to trip it into tiny bits which immediately caught fire as James poked the flames. And after the fire died, another blank piece of parchment lay in place of the ashes, all the while he was laughing manically- and he could even still use it to write on!

Sirius rushed to its side shrieking, "My baby! Oh Merlin Prongs! My baby! You cruel baby killer!"

James continued to laugh evilly as he poked at the paper. The frantic person beside him fell to his knees hysterically.

Peter turned to Remus, "You reckon they're nutters?"

"Yeah I do. Want to save ourselves?"

"Righto."

"Oh Prongs! How could you?"

* * *

She was finally coming to the conclusion that wanting to throw yourself into the lake was not normal. This time it wasn't even because of James. And since when did she refer to him as James, and not Potter? 

Life was much too confusing, and Sirius Black was not helping matters at all.

She didn't know why, but everywhere she went things were related to James. The paintings would ask about him, random owls would ask her out for him, kids carried brooms, and ate food. James ate food! That statue over there was even beginning to resemble him.

It really was, it obviously had the same smile and structure. It might even have had the same shoe size. This couldn't be a meer coincidence.

Her eyes darted around the corridor, "He's there, always there."

A noise sounded from around the corner. It was his groupies, it had to be. They were after her and her soul. She had to go the other way, but the accusing portraits were that way.

Why not go into this door that was never here before, that's not at all suspicious in the least.

After securing the door behind her, she examined her surroundings. Nothing at all reminded her of James. This was only a nice white padded room. Really quite comfy and oddly convenient.

She caught her breath and sat herself down on the soft floor. This would be a nice place to run to when things got overwhelming, and right now things were defiantly that way.

"No James, and no Black", she sighed, drifting into a light sleep.

* * *

"Have you two worked out our differences?" Remus asked, sitting his two best friends down in opposite chairs as they entered their History of Magic classroom. 

"We wouldn't have differences if Prongs wasn't a baby killer!" Sirius Black, half of the problem, snorted. James, actually feeling ashamed for his rash actions, lowered his head.

Peter glanced around nervously, "Padfoot, we're getting strange looks."

Shaking his head, Remus tried to finish his counseling, "Do you have anything to add, Prongs?"

Yes! He did! He actually did want to say something, except he couldn't. So he opted for the spare piece of parchment that was once the "Lily list"- he knew turning it into an extra piece would come in handy.

He gained a very concentrated look as he scribbled on the paper, and Sirius sniffled in recognition of the object he was writing on.

The boy read over his shoulder as he wrote and scoffed, "Of course it bothers her! That's why I do it!"

Peter nodded in understanding, and Remus continued, "Is Sirius' constant annoyance towards her beginning to bother you?"

James feebly shook his head up and down in conformation and jotted down more notes.

Professor Binns must not have been in a particularly observant mood- as everyone was doing as they pleased while he went on talking about those amazing Goblin revolts.

"So…", Remus said, reading the response from James, "when something bothers Lily, it bothers you also?"

Sirius screamed out flabbergasted, "Then you must annoy yourself to death!"

Peter was still nodding, acting as if he knew what was going on.

"Now, now Padfoot"

"No!" Sirius exclaimed at the werewolf, "he's a bloody wanker!"

He turned so he was now facing James, "You're a bloody wanker! Literally!"

James already found himself distraught at this, but Sirius was not yet finished. "I bet you wank all day long at the thought of your beloved Lily!"

Remus was frantically trying to quiet the hysterical boy.

"Wank, wank wank- that's all you do!"

The whole class had gone silence, as everyone attempted to discreetly listen in on the conversation.

The rat continued to nod.

Wearing a defiant glare, James began to wonder why Sirius was his best mate in the first place. Telling the whole class of his habits was not a very friendly thing to do.

"Sirius! Padfoot! Shut up!" a now, also frantic Remus pleaded.

"Well you want to know something, Prongs ole' buddy?" Sirius sad, not shutting up. He almost looked evil, "You're never going to get her. Ever. She hates you. Face it."

Peter had stopped nodding.

* * *

**Man. I'm amazed I actually got a chapter out this week. Luckily school is over until next year! Heck yes! I'll have plenty of time to write for you guys.**

**I'm really beginning to feel the stress pile on for high school now. I couldn't post this on Tuesday because I already had to skip dance to frantically finish a huge Latin project. And over break I have two more projects due for the same class, and a couple novels that are expected to have been read. Not to mention the fact all of the Honors teachers are crazy and enjoy giving us impossible tests every class. I'm amazed if I come out with a C.**

**So honestly- I don't know how frequent my updates are going to be. This story is mostly what I write when i want to procrastinate on homework or ignore the teacher during class.**

**I'm done ranting.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! Post what you think James reaction is going to be. Bursting out into tears? Mauling Sirius? Maybe starting a sing-a-long. Who knows?**

and go read my new one-shot--- The Things he never knew. 


	8. When Bathrooms Attack

**Chapter 8 is here, and I really like what happens in it. It's been in the making since I had the idea for the story. **

**I apologize for spelling and grammer mistakes in advance- Word wasn't working correctly so I had to resort to using Notepad, which doesn't have spell check.  
**

**Disclaimer**- Don't own it...

* * *

**Previously-**  
"Well you want to know something, Prongs ole' buddy?" Sirius said, not shutting up. He almost looked evil, "You're never going to get her. Ever. She hates you. Face it."

Peter had stopped nodding.

* * *

**The Aftermath of Playing Monopoly**

**Chapter 8- When Bathrooms Attack **

After hearing Sirius' words, James had particularly murderous thoughts running through his mind. Sure, Lily didn't like him yet, but things were looking up. Sirius would have known that if he had listened to him, instead of concentrating on making Lily's life horrible.

So James did the only thing a 16 year old boy can think of in a situation like this- he threw himself out of his chair and directly at the problem.

"Ack! Prongs!" the problem shrieked at the impact of the boy, that tossed him out of his chair and onto the floor.

"Don't kill him James!" Peter squealed, jumping out of his seat.

Remus joined the nervous boy in his hovering, "Seriously! Don't!"

The whole class decided to join the reunion as well, adding in chorusing shouts of "Fight! Fight! Smash his brains out!"

They all must have been quite put out at the site before them.

"Ew! Prongs get off of me! You queer weirdo!"

And it did appear to look like James was very homosexual, as he was lying on top of Sirius, engrossing him in a huge embrace. Because guys totally never hug.

"What?" a nearby Hufflepuff exasperated as he kicked the boys, trying to instigate something. "This fight sucks."

Grumbles and moans erupted from their classmates as they returned to their seats begrudigdly.

Peter, on deciding it was safe to move closer, raised an eyebrow oddly at the behavior, "Should we maybe seperate them?"

"No clue" Remus said, kneeling next to the loving James and shrieking Sirius, "They don't appear to be doing anything violent."

"Your wrong!"

At this new voice, everyone became incredibly confused. Muttering instilled as they all attempted to figure out who had spoken.

Sirius' squeals for help grew louder as the mystery voice sounded again, "She doesn't hate me!"

"I don't bloody care if she hates you or not, Prongs! Get off me this instant! Do you realize how awkward this will be in a moment?"

"Prongs?" Remus repeated.

"Prongs?" Peter repeated Remus' repeating.

Sirius made frantic attempts to get out from under the boy, "Yes Prongs! You know, this guy who pounced on me unprovoked? James?"

"James?" Remus once again clarified.

"James?"

"Merlin! Stop that Peter!"

"Right, sorry."

"Anyways, back to my problem", Sirius gestered to James who was fiercely holding onto his abdomen.

"Lily doesn't hate me! Your wrong!" the stag pratically sobbed into his friends chest.

Sirius looked very uncomfortable, "Er? There there?" he said, patting his back.

"She kissed me!" he muffled, and Sirius finally wiggled his way out of his grasp. He did have those Quidditch muscles and such.

"She did! GO PRONGS!" he cheered, "I totally forgive you for being a baby killer!"

James smiled, not realizing he wasn't supposed to talk, but he couldn't go through life without telling his best mate everything, "Only on the cheek, but its still amazing."

Now Sirius has, uncharacteristicaly, thrown his arms around James, "You actually might get her. You might win!"

For by now, Lily wasn't just James' problem- but all of the marauders. As they had to listen to him talk about her excessively. So all three of the boys had a feeling of pride in their chest at this news.

"But more importantly" Remus began as the two seperated, "Why are you being vocal?"

A look of comprehension dawned on James' face. He really wasn't supposed to say anything for two more days. What would Lily do? She would go back to hating him for sure, "Bugger."

A similar look came onto Peter's face, "James isn't supposed to talk!"

The class caught on, and disrupted into a loud joint song of "Oooooooooooooooo's"- as if to say "Haha your screwed, Lily will hate you now!"

"For Merlin's sake people! Move onto the next letter!", Sirius screamed at them, "Ppppppppppppp!"

A giggle came from Peter's direction, but it was quickly stiffled.

Remus glanced at James, who was pacing around the room nervously letting out exclamitives and kicking whatever was closest.

"Hey!" a Hufflepuff cried indignitely, not very happy about recieving a foot in his leg.

"We won't tell Lily, Prongs" Moony stuttered, trying to avoid the boy's glare.

James didn't believe him. Yeah, none of the marauders would tell, but all of the 6th year Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs witnessed it as well. Except for one...

Sirius seemed to notice this too, "Hey... Where is the redhead?"

Where could she be? Rarely did she miss a lesson, and James doubted she was skiving. That would be a most unLilylike thing to do. She was probably off getting kidnapped, maybe bound to a chair with a gag in her mouth- wandless and helpless. He really much rather preferred the idea of her skipping.

"See!" Remus pointed out, "We don't tell! And if anyone else in this room does-"

"We'll kill ye and yer dogs! Arrr"

"Yes, thank you for that Padfoot."

* * *

The room was incredibly cozy, and Lily found herself wishing that she had never woken up. But the horrible urge for a lavatory shook her out of her pleasent dreams. The dreams being about a nice house with a pretty garden, surrounded by a white picket fence with children playing and laughing inside the yard. If she stayed asleep for a moment longer her husband would have been revealed. 

But she had sadly woken up, and that is why she found herself standing in front of the sinks of the girl's bathrooms, carefully washing her hands. The room was empty, because presumably, everyone was at their classes. She should be at hers too, but it was only History of Magic with Professor Binns.

The stall door behind her slammed shut. Curious really, as she was the only one visible. She hoped a ghost hadn't been watching her this whole time.

She turned her attention back to the mirror above the sink to examine her hair, but distinctly saw the reflection of another door as it swung closed.

"Hello?" she said, turning around quickly, "Who's there?"

A toilet flushed in response, but she would see it, and there was no one there to turn to handle.

Another stall door slammed, and another toilet went off. Lily found herself sitting atop the sink, as close to the wall as she could get. That is, until the sink decided to go off, drenching her bottom in cold water.

This she didn't seem to mind, as she fell to the floor panting. Do bathrooms normally freak out in the wizarding world?

The sink would not stop running, and she would only watch as the water neared the top, ready to spill over.

A noise distracted her from the front of the bathroom. All of the doors behind her were swinging back and forth dangerously now, and all of the toilets were flushing at random times. It wouldn't be long before they all began to sputter and overflow.

Wetness dampened her feet, and on examination she saw herself on the floor looking back up, reflected by the thin layer of water covering the floor.

The candles keeping the room light flickered simutaneously before extinguishing totally. Frantically, she whirled around, trying to take note of her surroundings and stay calm.

Every one of the sinks were on, and dangerously close too, or spilling onto the floor. The roar of the water almost overpowered the loud flushing of the toilets, or the banging of the doors. It really didn't help that the room was dark, and contained no windows for deciency matters. Lily could barely see the mirros as they began to fog over.

This was not the way she wanted to die- killed by a crazed lavatory. They would find her body, all pruned up from lying in the rising water. Plus, she was wearing a white shirt over her already damp robes.

Slowly, a few of the candles regained their spark, casting an eerie glow about the room. The flushing became less frequent, the doors began to swing slower, and the sinks didn't run quite as fast.

More condensation grew on the mirros, and the temperature in the room dropped. Lily still sat on the wet floor, staring with wide eyes as everything quieted.

Soundlessly, an invisible force ran down the dog covered mirror in front of her, almost forming a letter.

G

Now something was being spelt out? This would not be good. She could feel her heartbeat pounding through her body as the next letter was written out.

GO

Go? The could mean anthing, she though, as possible answers ran through her mind.

GO OUT

At first glance, she took this to mean leave- which she would have loved to do. But the second time, she saw the mist being moved aside once more.

GO OUT WITH

Her eyes narrowed as she read, growing suspicious.

GO OUT WITH POTTER

Fury boiled throughout her veins, as her heart raced faster and her whole body began to shake madly. This was all a set up. A set up to scare her into saying yes.

GO OUT WITH POTTER OR DIE

At this she laughed and extremely bitter laugh. He would really go as far as to threaten her with death? The prat, the worthless prat. How whatever doubt she had about dating James Potter left. She now knew that she would never accept an offer for a date.

She stood up and kicked the water at her feet out of anger. The mist cleared, and now all of the appliances were silenced. Screaming, she took of her soaking robes and attempted to ring them dry. The marauders had gone much too far this time.

Gathering her also wet bag, she exited the room with a passion to kill. Her breaths were heavy and hot, and her chest was heaving as she tried to calm herself down.

"I'll murder him, that bloody Potter." she muttered to herself, turning a corner and pushing her wet hair ouf of her line of sight.

"Hey Evans."

A body stood in front of her, blocking her way to the Grffindor tower. She closed her eyes and let ouf a clearly aggitated sigh.

"Why you muttering about James, then?" said Sirius Black, as he glanced down at her girls state, "Go for a swim?"

She opened her eyes, and glared up at the person who she knew was mainly responsible. And with all the strength she could muster, Lily threw her fist into the boys eye.

He stumbled backwards, but she didn't even bother to lower her arm. Clutching his eye, he let out a string of nasty curse words.

She panted heavily and through gritted teeth she growled, "Go die."

* * *

**Angsty stuff, man. Lily's finally lost it, I suppose. Well actually, I know- considering I wrote it and all. But whatever.**

**Who expected James to hug Sirius? I know I was surprised when I wrote it down.**

**The bathroom scene was actually what sparked the whole plot. Noelle and I were there in Science class, not paying attention and talking about my very first fanfic- Monopolize me, when she suggested a sequel. That launched us into ideas and plotlines, and she suggested having the whole "bathroom attacks Lily" thing. I just had to put it in.**

**So mucho props to Noelle (Thegodmachine) for the idea, which is very much hers and not mine!**

**Coming up- **Lily encounters James. Ooooh, conflict.

**Review what you think will happen! Or just plain review please! I'd love to reach 50.**

** and read my new one-shot- The Things he Never Knew- if you haven't yet.**

**REVIEW MY LOVELY READERS!  
**


	9. Burly Slytherins, Paul, and Number Seven

**Ack! I know it's been like three weeks since I last updated! You're really allowed to shoot me. But here it is- Chapter 9.**

**Disclaimer- ** you know just what I'm planning to write here.

* * *

**The Aftermath of Playing Monopoly**

**  
Chapter 9- Burly Slytherins, Paul, and Number Seven**

After much assurance, James was finally beginning to believe that Lily would not discover his slip-up, and would not hate him forever. The only way she would ever find out is if a witness to the event directly told her- and they'd all already been thoroughly threatened by Sirius. Currently, James was sitting with Remus and Peter, trying to find reasons about how the girl could find out his secret.

"Maybe Binns was really listening! And him and Lily are spies together! Then he'd tell her!" he cried, not bothering to lower his voice, "and it would explain why she wasn't in class! Aha!"

Remus forcefully put his hands on James' shoulders and pushed him onto the bed beside Peter, "Lily is not a spy with Binns."

Peter nodded eagerly, "He's much too dead."

James hung his head, claiming defeat, but he now had a new problem. He hoped the heart-to-heart he had with Sirius earlier would put a stop to all plots on the girl that haunted his thoughts. Even though he was never an actual part of these pranks, Lily always treated James and Sirius as one being. One person who always got equal punishment when she was in a mood. He swore she had referred to them as "Jirius" once.

"What about Sirius?" he croaked. For all he knew, the boy was off to turn Lily's hair green again, "Will he stop?"

"Of course he will- he's your best mate", Lupin grinned, "I think he's off taking the charm off the girl's lavatories right this instant!"

Peter had a disgusted look on his face, "You mean he's in a girls…", he lowered his voice, "…potty?"

Staring at him, James couldn't decided whether the world potty, or lavatory was a worse description for a bathroom. Lavatory sounds much too intelligent, while potty sounds immature. The word alone made James chuckle somewhat.

Remus, who was also looking at Peter, turned to James, "What's with the giggling?"

Feigning what he thought was a manly look, he puffed out his chest, "Real men don't giggle. We chuckle, maybe even chortle a bit", but the thought of the word was quickly deteoriating his composure.

Lupin sighed and put his hands to his face, "We all know potty is a funny word James."

As soon as Peter started laughing hysterically, James joined in, randomly catching his breath and in a very serious way would repeat the word "potty" over and over again.

Just as he was in mid-sentence, with Peter beside him on the floor rolling around and Remus shaking his head, a very much non-marauder walked into the proclaimed marauder dorm. In their book of law, this was considered treason, along with not making fun of Snape, and was punishable by law- but Sirius was not there to enforce said rules, so the remaining marauders resorted to staring at the intruder instead. Except Peter, who was still rolling on the floor chanting.

James coughed and sat straighter on the bed while running a hand through his hair, trying to push the amusing word out of his head so he wouldn't look particularly strange. He attempted to think of a more serious thought to occupy his mind--- global warming. That weird theory muggles had about the sky falling, or something like that.

Remus also stopped hitting his head with his copy of "Goblin Rebellions in History" when he saw the Head Boy standing in their doorway with a confused expression.

"I had nothing to do with this, Frank!" the werewolf defeneded, nodding vigorously as James and Peter, "They're not quite right!"

James tried to look even more serious then he already was to stop himself from breaking out in laughter a gain, and kicked Peter who still hadn't stopped.

"Harharhar! Te he heeee!"

Frank Longbottom looked quizzically at him, obviously torn between doing what he came to do or inching slowly out the door in hopes that they wouldn't notice anything unusual.

Global warming- almost as humorous as the word "potty". James clearly got the image of muggles running around screaming as clouds fell out of the sky onto them. Poor muggles…

"Er…", Frank began worridly as his face reddened, "Have any of you guys seen Alice?"

She was that girl that was always with Lily. James figured they were friends, unless Alice was just followed Lily around daily. She was a pretty, quiet girl, but nothing compared to his Lily.

"Probably off with Lily," Remus answered.

Frank nodded and retreated, with one last glance to Peter.

The laughter and chanting from the floor stopped, and a confused Peter looked up at the other two boys, "Why'd we stop laughing?"

"Global Warming", James nodded knowingly.

Remus was about to make a disbelieving statement and tell James that the conversation had nothing to do with that topic, but Peters consistent shushing was rather irritating.

Along with the frantic pleas for quiet, James also got a shoe in the face from Peter- who was very much so freaking out. He was lucky the shoe didn't knock his eye out. Then he would have to wear an eyepatch, and Sirius would always make crude pirate jokes. But on the upper side of losing an eye, he would get to tell his heroic story to girls who would flock to listen. It wouldn't include any shoes, but saving a group of muggles from a burning fire, getting a cat out of a tree, and one final duel with a band of death eaters.

"Don't you shush me, young man!" James scolded, once done with his fantasy, "And don't you throw pointy objects either!" He must have hit a sensitive spot when he mentioned the sky falling.

"Mergh! Ferrrrr!" another high-pitched voice sounded nonchoherently, not belonging to Peter.

The real Peter scoffed, "Great guys. Now you've gone and offended him!", his expression softened as he peered under his bed, "There, there Paul- James was kidding, there's no hole in the sky forming."

Was Peter naming the balls of dust again, convinced they were adorable bunnies? James thought they had broken that habit back in third year.

"Medegeeeeeer", the voice dejected.

Remus interrupted James' thoughts of adorable bunnies by questioning who Paul was. That Moony had no common sense- it was fairly obvious that Peter had relapsed.

"He's…" Peter stammered, "…my imaginary unicorn."

Snoring, James insulted the unicorn by asking Peter if he was a queer. Who had imaginary unicorns named Paul? He had a dragon named "I Eat People", which was much more manly.

Remus still wouldn't believe this theory. "Wormtail, who or what is under your bed?"

"Paul the Unicorn", James exasperated at the obviousness of the question. Sure Pete was crazed and all, but that didn't mean he was a liar.

"Fedicer!" the imaginary unicorn named Paul squealed.

"Fine. It's a fourth year," Peter sighed, reaching under his bed, "He's been there since our third year…"

"Pete, what'd we say about keeping younger students?" the werewolf scolded in a motherly fashion.

"Nothing!" Peter retorted, looking proud of his loophole.

"I honestly never thought I would have to…"

"No!", James interrupted, "there was that one time Sirius thought a first year looked just like him, and demanded to adopt him as his child!"

There really was an uncanny resemblance in the two.

Remus rolled his eyes, "That's because the first year was Regulas."

Sirius wasn't happy when he found out that his adopted son was also his younger brother. It very much so complicated the family tree. Soon after he found out, Sirius broke off contact with the boy and stopped sending chocolate goods. But at least they all figured out why the gifts were always thrown at them from the Sytherin table the following morning, along with sneers of "blood traitor."

James got off the bed to see the resident he just found out about who was currently panicked, "What'd his problem?"

"Well he used to go to classes," Peter began, "but then the Divination teacher told him the world was ending."

James didn't care much for the art of Divination. He felt that crazy people shouldn't be allowed to teach. One year he took the course and the teacher kept predicting he would die young and in love, which rather depressed him. Though the same teacher thought she saw treasure on the bottom of the law, and tried to bribe students into retrieving it for her. She was quickly fired.

"So now he's deathly affair of theories of the world's end", Peter ended, "especially global warming."

Even though he was nodding in an understanding way, James still believed that Paul was an imaginary unicorn. It just seemed more realistic to him.

"So why is he under your bed?", Remus pestered.

Peter was now attempting to coax the unicorn out from under the bed, "So he can hide and I can counsel him about his problems."

He was really the last person who should be trying to fix other peoples problems.

"Merh!" the unicorn screeched, not wanting to come out of hiding.

"Oh Paul!" They're not crazy lunatics!" Peter soothed, comprehending everything muttered.

Too late- the dorm to their room flew open and in stumbled one, Sirius Black clutching his eye. He did quite look like a crazy lunatic, and as far as Paul had come was quickly lost.

He must have managed to lose his eye on the adventure to the girl's bathroom. Damn, now he would get to wear the cool eye-patch and tell flocking girls his heroic tale- leaving out the actual part of being in a girl's bathroom. But James would still get to tell the crude pirate jokes!

"Padfoot! What did the pirate say to the toaster?"

Sirius started at him blankly through his hand that was covering his face.

"Aaaaaaaargh! Give me toast!"

Everyone looked at him with an expression saying "not only is this not the time or place to tell bad jokes, but it also made no sense whatsoever."

Even Paul decided to peak his head out from under the bed, and from what James could tell- he was a highly disfigured imaginary unicorn.

Peter took this opportunity to pull him from his cave, even with the shrieks of horror, "He hasn't been out in awhile, so he might act oddly."

The boy did in fact, look weird. His oval face was matted with unruly brown hair- which fell almost to his buttocks. A beard tumbled down his front, tied together with a small green scrunchie as Dumbledore so often did. But Dumble's was much better groomed, as Paul's was rather dusty and held old articles of food that had probably been slid under the bed by Peter. His terrified eyes widened as he examined his surroundings.

James felt odd dissatisfaction, "How dare you lie to me Peter! That's not an imaginary unicorn! It's obviously a fourth year who somehow already had a beard!"

Growing tired of this banter, Remus decided to interrogated Sirius- who didn't look at all surprised at the discovery of Paul, but a tad jealous that he wasn't allowed a younger student to keep. He was also scowling at the presence of a non-marauder in the marauder dorm.

"What'd you do, Padfoot?"

Glad to have the attention back, Sirius puffed out his chest- letting go of his eye to reveal a very black one, "got into a fight."

Remus tutted disapprovingly, but James immediately becan questioning everything about his scuffle, and Sirius was glad to answer.

Lily was now an overly large Syltherin guy, who's trained head on with Voldemort.

* * *

Soon after Sirius had been hit, he realized Lily was still there and tore down another corridor. He seemed frightened at her outburst, which he totally deserved. 

Punching Black seemed to have been rather theroputic for Lily. She could feel most of her rage leaving as she stomped up to the Gryffindor Tower to get to his other half. Hopefully, there would be no more distractions so she could get Potter's murder over with quickly.

But of course, that was not the case. A group of 15 or so first years had placed themselves directly in her path.

She rolled her eyes and tried to find another way amid the squeals of "Miss Lily!", but she really didn't think it would be best if she knocked out some 11 year olds.

"Yes?" she said through gritted teeth, not seeing any escape.

"We need Miss. Lily's help!" one in the book yelled. They actually sounded somewhat like house elves. Well then, they would need proper names. The one closest to her had rather large glasses, so she would call him "bugger". The rest could just be numbers, except for the extra squealy on in the back now dubbed "Tinsel"- which had nothing to do with anything about the boy.

She eyed them warily, waiting for them to continue. It was her job, unfortunately, to help people- no matter now squeaky they were.

Bugger did eventually carry on, "The man wants to shut us down!"

The man? Who talked like that anymore? It was very much a last decade thing. Still refusing to formally answer them, she raised her right eyebrow.

It was not Tinsel's turn to speak, so he shouted up to the front, "The Man!McGonagall!"

There were several mummers of agreement from the other un-identified group members.

Number Seven took over now, "She won't let us free our minds!"

Tinsel made his way up to stand beside Number Seven and Bugger, "You gotta join the cause, Lily-flower!"

Lily-flower was much too much for the girl. She considered sprinting away, but they might follow her, and that could get nasty. So instead she asked, "the cause for what?"

A high-pitched cry of "LIBERATION!" rang out through the halls, piercing her ears. That answer not only gave her a headache, but didn't tell her anything at all.

Bugger must have noticed her glazed over expression, "Why Lily-flower, clothes are only holding us back."

Now that she looked at him more closely, she could see he was only draped in a robe that was tied tightly in front of him. Soon she noticed that everyone around him was wearing the exact same thing- or lack thereof.

She chocked back an urge to gag, "Are you clothed under your robes?"

Number Seven smiled broadly.

Running away would be the much better option in this scenario. So Lily ran, ignoring her duties as a prefect and the cries of "Come back Lily-flower!". Standing in front of many naked first years was completely uncomfortable, not to mention highly disturbing. It's no wonder McGonagall wanted to stop them from running around fully unclothed.

But maybe if they were good looking Quidditch players… she quickly changed her thoughts in case anyone around her could read minds. It would be rather awkward if someone heard her thinking about undressed males.

Somehow, through all of her minds rambling, she had made her way to the Gryffindor portrait. The Fat Lady sat in front of her, eyeing her damp clothing with a look of repulsion, "password?"

"Grindylow", Lily muttered promptly as the portrait swung open to reveal the hole to the common room. But on entrance, she realized that she had forgotten what her mission was in the first place. All of her remaining anger had drained after her encounter with the troubled younger students.

Frantically, she attempted to remember. Something having to do with her current wet state. The bathrooms had attacked her thanks to the marauders. The marauders being Remus, Peter, Sirius, and James.

James- the reason for all of her problems. The one she should be furious at right now, but finding herself lacking the anger. Usually, she could think of anything and became mad easily, but now, for some reason, everything felt insufficient.

Maybe having a calm, civil, conversation with him would work. The could figure out all of their differences and he would leave her alone forever.

Though she knew that would never happen, Lily still made her way up to the boy's dormitories to talk with James- ignoring the funny looks students settled in the common room were giving her. She didn't know what to say or even why she was going. She just wanted to settle things with James.

Upon reaching the 6th year boy's dorm, she heard voices from inside. Either all of the marauders were there, or James had recently began talking to himself. Talking…?

Being the curious teenage girl she was, Lily put her head to the door so she would be able to hear. Eeves-dropping wasn't right, but neither was siking the toilets on innocent victims.

"and then the Syltherin threw me up against the door and with his last ounce of remaining strength, hit me in the eye. Quite a lucky shot, if you ask me!", a voice she confirmed to be Sirius exclaimed.

She knew he had gotten hit, but since when had she been a Sytherin? It would be fun to barge in and ruin his story, but she thought better. Blackmail material would be worth it.

"and how did you amazingly win?", who she figured was Remus muttered. There was also mumbling she did not recognize the owner of.

Sirius scoffed, "I hexed him and ran off with a hot Hufflepuff too, of course!"

Lily sniggered from behind the door, from what she could remember- Sirius had run off near tears and not to a broom closet. It was a priceless sight.

"and all of this happened on your trip to the girl's… bathroom?", a third voice- Peter Pettigrew asked.

She knew that Sirius had been outside the bathroom, but she had yet to figure out why. It was probably just another twisted plot of his to spy on girls.

"Anyone seen Lily?", yet another voice questioned. A voice Lily had to adjust to, because she hadn't heart it for almost a week.

But not yet a week…

* * *

**Once again, I'm incredibly sorry for the wait! Thought I doubt many of you actually cared that much... but oh well. I do have my reasons!**

**1- I was suffering from severe writers cramp and writing because a chore.  
2- I was in one of my "I'm going to be anti-social and read all of the time" moods  
3- I decided to re-read all of the HP books. I'****m almost done GOF!  
4 - Along with reading The Neverending Story, and I Capture the Castle.  
5- Along with 10 chapters a night for school out of To Kill a Mockingbird.  
6- Yet another history project  
7- Learing dance recitals is starting, and i've had to help figure them out for the little girls.****  
8- Next week is mid-terms.**

**So enough excuses! And in warning- it's highly doubtful I'll be able to get out a chapter by next week. Mid-terms are killer...**

**Please bear with me! Especially you, Noelle! If you do- I'll make the agenda faerie give you back your agenda!**

**AND THANK YOU SOOO MUCH! I'VE GOT OVER 50 REVIEWS! I could just hug every single one of you! **

** Please review some more! **


	10. Hysterical Sobbing Messes

**Oh my gosh, guys! I am so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry that it took me so long! Just, I don't know, I forgot about it, and then it was four weeks later- and it took me like two more to actually get something out. No excuses other then that. And what I got out isn't even good.**

**Your allowed to hit me over the head with heavy logs, by the way. Especially you Noelle- Your angry reviews inspired me so. Even though you told me you were going to do them. Ah well.**

** Well here it is- something very much so not worth the wait.**

**Disclaimer--- **blah.

* * *

**The Aftermath of Playing Monopoly**

**Chapter 10- Hysterical Sobbing Messes**

All thoughts of verbally attacking James Potter left Lily's mind. Physical violence seemed to fit this scenerio much better. She had to go through this torment daily, and he didn't even stick to his side of the deal? Lily didn't think this was exactly right. She actually thought he was trying. If he had accomplished it, she would be ready to believe that he was serious.

Incredibly agitated, she pushed open the door of the dorm open with much more force then necessary- causing the person leaning against the same door to be thrown to the floor.

All four- or was it five- boys jumped in surprise, especially Peter- who had been the unlucky person who chose the door as his spot to relax against. Another boy scampered under a bed- a most peculiar act. Peter stopped moaning on the floor to chase after said boy.

"Lily! I'm not decent!" Sirius yelped, diving into a pile of dirty clothes lying on the ground.

She just scoffed at him, "Sod Off, Black. You are too clothed. Or does your hut ego make you feel incomplete? Because the last time I checked, I'm very much not a burly 7th year Slytherin- but that's just me."

"Yeah well", he stammered, getting up from the ground, "YOUR MOM!"

"Er… What?"

Remus coughed to show his presence and started at Sirius with a similar expression to Lily's, "Padfoot, that incredibly annoying and overused statement won't become popular for about 30 more years."

"Well… Shut up!"

Taking advantage of their distraction, Lily surveyed the room. Peter was still talking soothingly to the underside of his bead while Sirius and Remus bicked about their usually stupid topics. It seems they had moved on to what would become of Hogwarts if the giant squid decided to take over and force all of the students to become slaves. She hardly noticed James, who was trying his hardest to remain invisible. But on a second glance, she did realize who was sitting there- obviously not breathing.

"I know your there, Potter" she glowered, advancing towards him.

He remained silent, hoping she could somehow be mistaken.

"and I know that your talking" she added in.

She watched as he resumed normal activity and fidgeted under her glare. He looked away, determinedly at the floor.

"Damn."

Somehow, he still looked collected and calm- like this was no big deal at all.

All she could do was look dumbfounded at his smug expression, "You don't care that now I can never take you seriously?"

Was it her imagination or did his smile falter slightly?

Remus and Sirius stopped talking to watch Lily as she interrogated James. Peter paid no attention and continued to coo to his bed. He always was a weird boy.

"Lily," Lupin began, sitting on the edge of his bed, "You couldn't expect James to go a whole week?"

Were her expectations too high? Her vision became cloudy as her eyes filled with unwanted tearts. Trust them to come at the worst times. Lily really didn't want to be reduced to a sobbing and hysterical mess. But she had expected James to go the whole week, she never thought that he wouldn't. And now here she was, yelling at him. Who was wrong?

She tried to say something witty and sarcastic, but the words just got stuck in her throat and made more of a high-pitched choking sound. She felt the eyes in the room all staring at her display, wondering what she would do. Probably hoping she wouldn't start crying as well. This was making the situation very ackward.

Looking towards the ceiling, she attempted to keep the tears from falling, but rubbing them would just acknowledge their presence.

It's great when you don't even know why your becoming a hysterical sobbing mess.

"Lily, what's wrong?" James asked gently, all traces of smugness gone.

"Nothing" she stuttered as she felt her preventions at keeping calm failing.

Sirius sighed in an irritated manner, before saying, "How can girls say nothings wrong, when obviously something is?"

"Sod off, Sirius" James growled, moving aside on the bed to allow Lily a place to sit.

She remained standing, still trying to ignore the presence of the three boys gaping at her.

So James scooted closer to her standing position, "Lily, I'm sorry. I really didn't mean to talk."

And she believed him. Maybe she didn't really expect him to go the whole seven days, it would have been amazing if he had. Six days was still very impressive.

Someone put a towel around her still wet shoulders. Being a witch and all, you'd figure she would have performed a drying spell by now, but her thoughts were racing much too fast.

The cause of her racing thoughts was the fake James was the one who placed the towel on her, and he still hadn't removed his hands from her shaking shoulders.  
She looked up at him with her blurry vision, and he looked back. He seemed incredibly confused, but still considerate. This time, she allowed him to sit her down beside him on the bed

"I'll do anything to make it up to you."

This was the Potter she enjoyed being around, the one who actually worried about things other then Quidditch and himself. But she rarely saw this side of him.

Lily almost laughed at the situation. Here she was in the boy's dormitory shaking and wet, near tears, and she still had the mercy of the most popular boy at Hogwarts. Amazing how these things work out. She could make him do anything! If she told him to shave his head, he probably would. The most obvious thing would be for her to tell him to sod of and get a new obsession.

"Go out with me, James."

Yeah, so maybe she wouldn't quite tell him to sod off. But her plan made sense in her head.

Sirius fell sideways off the bed, somehow managing to choke on the surrounding air, while Remus showed no signs of shock- except for the fact his breathing had decreased slightly.

James stared wide-eyed at her, letting the words sink in, "Wha?"

Such an intelligent response.

"Make it up to me" she began, not quite sure of herself, "by going out with me."

He looked as if she was going to jump up and yell "JUST KIDDING!"- and maybe she could still… Maybe her plan was much too crazy.

"That doesn't make any sense" Remus told her, looking perplexed.

James nodded and Sirius sighed, "Glad to know I'm not the only one lost here."

Now she would have to explain her twisted reasoning to them. That alone could kill her.

"Just go on a date with me, James" Lily explained, drying her eyes on the towel. "To see weather or not I'm worth chasing. Weather you should continue wasting your time on me."

She knew eventually she would have to give in, and go on a date with James Potter- but she didn't want to go out once and be tossed aside. She didn't want him to decide she wasn't good enough anymore. So she would give him the chance to, before it got out of control.

Sirius whooped somewhere in the background, "Good deal, Prongs!"

But said boy kept staring, seemingly unsure of the answer he should choose. Lily couldn't even figure out why. Surely after chasing her for this long he should jump at her request. Then why was he just sitting there, slowly shaking his head?

"I can't do that, Lily."

Can't? He can't even giver her one chance?

Sirius dumbfoundly glanced from crying Lily, to the blank James, "Why the hell not, Prongs?"

It was fairly obvious he no longer wanted to date the hysterical sobbing mess that is Lily Evans- at least to her. She didn't care about the logical reason, she only wanted to get back out that door. Maybe knee James on the way.

But when she tired to stand up, Remus held her down, a hard look in his eyes directed towards James.

"Yeah, why the hell not, James? I think Lily deserves to know."

Surprisingly, she started up at him, anticipating James' answer. Could the other marauders- minus Peter, who was now completely underneath his bed- be on her side? Sirius and Remus both looked deadly.

James glanced up from the floor in which he was avidly glaring at. He looked as if his mind was working of very fast. Probably thinking of a way to weasel out of this uncomfortable situation.

Lily freely wiped her watering eyes, so she too could join in with glaring at James. Peter even poked his head out from under his bed, dust-covered and confused.

James took a breath, still contemplating his words.

"Because I fancy her too much to do that to her."

* * *

**Gosh. Could I end it at such a horrible spot? I had to get something out though. Sorry it was this, for those of you who actually read. **

** But I promise that I'll have another chapter out soon. MAYBE even tomorrow! I know were I'm going with it, so I'll just have to see.**

** Be on the look out for a joint story I'm writing with another crazed redhead who used to run this account as well. She now owns her own account, but we're still trying to get it together to write "The Process of Stalking Lily Evans"**

** It's great so far. Really hilarious.**

_**"My name is Peter Pettigrew."  
"Beat her pataloons?"**_

**Yeah- so you'll have to read to understand it.**

** Aaaaaand my mid-terms went great. Well, as great as mid-terms can go. They were actually horribly stressful. But I got all A's and B's. So, whatever.**

** Once again- I'm incredibly sorry for not updating.**

**Reviews would make Emily very very very happy.  
**


	11. Actions under the Imperius Curse

**Why it's me again! I was so ashamed at taking so long to update, that I slaved away at writing two chapters for you. I just finished up this one- and I dearly hope it's better then the last.**

**Disclaimer--- **yadda yadda yadda

* * *

**The Aftermath of Playing Monopoly**

**  
Chapter 11- Actions under the Imperius Curse **

'Great job, James. That probably makes a whole lot of sense. You fancy her too much to accept her date? Where did that come from?'

The silence after his statement was incredibly nerve-wracking. Which added to the other nerves already piled up. All in all, his day was not going well. Having the girl you like find out you broke a promise, yell at you, start crying, and then ask you out was not how he imagined spending his evening.

And now, to top it all off, he whole room thought he was crazy.

Yup, this day would go down in history.

At least they all had stopped looking at him as if they were about to pounce. They probably would have to, if he had said the wrong thing. Maybe he had, but now Sirius looked like he was trying very hard to figure this out, Remus had one of those mysterious 'you don't know what's going through my mind' looks, and Lily was just standing there with her mouth hanging open.

Lily, the one that mattered most to James. The same some one he just turned down.

Mental, that's what he was. But it all made sense in his head when he said it. Now is just seemed overly complicated.

Sirius scoffed lightly, breaking the awkward silence. Puzzledly, he asked, "Could you please explain his all again?"

Remus nodded as well, but Lily just kept that blank stare. That stare would kill him, almost as much as trying to explain would.

He ruffled his hands through his hard. Both hands, and not just one- a sure sign he was nervous about something. As he was. Lily usually did that to him.

"I can't go on a date with her," he began, slowly, eyes darting to each person in the room- minus Peter and the fake imaginary unicorn- "because I fancy her too much."

A total repetition, but maybe they would take it.

"That's what you just said, James."

Damn. Remus was much too quick for him.

"Er… it's because" James wracked his brain for excuses, "I'm drunk"

Yes, that always worked! James always did stupid stuff when he was drunk! Remus would never usually even question him about his actions.

Sirius looked shocked at this news, "Surely you didn't get hammered without me, Prongsie?"

Peter was currently wiggling out from his position under the bed, "You never drink without Padfoot" he pointed out.

Alas! Foiled again. Soon he would fun out of excuses and have to tell them the truth. But not if he could help it!

He needed more excuses fast.

"Where am I? I think I've been obliverated! Oh Gods, who are you people?"

"Nobody has a wand out," Peter glanced around nervously at the accusation.

Oh bugger. Bugger it all.

"I'm not James. I'm Snape under polyjuice potion… Er… I love Voldemort!"

Once again Remus and Sirius did not look phased, Lily showed no signs of hearing, but Peter scuffled backwards slightly.

"You've been with us for more then an hour though," Sirius smirked, "and Snape would never admit to being Snape, for fear I would gouge out his eyeballs."

They didn't even fall for that. He thought it was incredibly believable, too.

"I'm under the Imperius Curse?"

Peter continued to look frightened, while Remus just shook his head.

"The cresant moon is waning?"

"No, actually it's waxing" Remus rejected.

Of course he would know all about the moon cycles.

"PAUL ATE IT!"

Sirius blinked, "He ate what? The reason why you turned down Lily?"

Shocked at such an accusation, Peter defended "Paul would never do such a thing! He's innocent! Innocent I tell you!"

"Just tell me, Potter."

This time it was Lily who spoke. A mix of confusion, anger, and hurt shining through her unnaturally bright emerald eyes. She suddenly showed interest in their conversation, but more so in James' real answer.

He sighed, claiming defeat. In no way could he lie directly to Lily. She sees everything.

"SO there's no possible way you'll believe that I'm really a death eater, and the real James Potter is unconscious in the bathroom?" he asked meekly.

"No" Lily said sharply staring with a serious expression at him.

Darn her irresistible eyes that could make him do anything. He would have shaved off all of his hair if she wanted him to.

Feeling quite dejected, he said "Well then I guess I really have to explain now"

Everyone nodded except Peter, who was glancing into the bathroom to locate an unconscious James.

"The truth. Wow. It's actually a funny sto-"

"Get on with it, Potter." Lily warned.

Right. Beating around the bush, not working.

"Lily, I turned you down because, " he avoided their eye contact, trying to form a plausible sentence, but got distracted during the process.

If you looked closely out of the window, you could see the Hufflepuff Quidditch team practicing. Their new Keeper, Diggory, seemed to be playing badly.

Lily's glare intensified, "Continue"

Once again, he put his mind to the task of actually telling the truth. "because…", and once again it failed him.

He wondered if anything dropped near Sirius' bed was ever recovered. It had a habit of taking items you particularly need at some point or another- such as your left sock, or Potions essay for the next day.

Remus pushed James' shoulder slightly, causing him to lose his balance slightly. Impatient werewolf.

"Because," he tried extra hard to find the right words, even closing his eyes tightly and screwing up his face.

"I have some potion that helps with constipation if you need it, Prongs" Peter timidly said.

Ignoring him, James continued thinking.

"Because I know you didn't mean it, Lily."

Success! Oh sweet success!

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lily cried indignitely, getting up from beside him.

Great. Now he would have to explain what he meant by that statement too. People were just much too inquisitive these days.

Getting anxious, James also raised him voice, "It means that you don't actually want to go out with me! You're just giving in. And the Lily I want to go on a date with would never give in to my pestering! That is why I can't go out with you now, Lily!"

Wow, so there actually was a reason that made sense! He had no clue how he managed to say all of that, perhaps he really was under the Imperius Curse. Then they'd send him to St. Mungos, but at least Lily knew the answer.

"But" she said quietly, not quite looking at him, "You said you fancy me too much to go out with me…"

Yes, he did say that. Maybe he'd miraculously have an explanation again.

He smiled, "I fancy you too much to let you give in to me, or yourself. I'd much rather win your stubborn self over with my charm and amazing good looks."

Now why should the Imperius Curse be an Unforgiveable? It was being rather helpful, and even complimented him. When he becomes a famous Quidditch playing auror and Minister of Magic, he would have to remember to make it a Forgiveable Curse instead.

Lily grew less tense and looked back down at James. She was completely dry now from the toilet incident (Remus performed the chamr when she wasn't paying attention), and had the familiar sparkle or someone trying not to laugh.

Sirius still looked confused, James figured that he too was wondering how those words came out of his mouth in that particular order. But he shook away whatever doubt he had and replaced it with his usual barking laughter. "You can just talk yourself out of anything, can't you Prongs?"

Shaking his head disbelievingly, Remus added "I'm surprised she didn't hit you."

"I know!" Sirius continued to laugh, "I almost hit him!"

Great friends James had- but none-the-less he couldn't help but join in with a joyous grin. Lily actually might not hate him now.

Unless Lily shows her disgust by lightly laughing along with the other boys, even Peter who was tittering suspiciously, still glancing at James the Death Eater.

Lily cleared her throat before speaking, her smile only growing brighter, "Oh yes. I await the day when your 'charm and amazing good looks' win me over and we ride off into the sunset. But I can promise you one thing, I'll never give in to that."

This caused Sirius to only laugh harder, "Ouch Prongs, maybe you should just 'give in' and stop stalking Evans."

Remus still looked as if he thought they were all mental cases, but James silently agreed with him. He would never understand why they were fine all of a sudden. Maybe they were all under the Imperius Curse as well.

But as for giving up on Lily…

"I'll never stop asking her out, and she'll never stop rejecting me- so eventually we'll have to get married so we can continue our tradition" he mocked seriousness, pulling Lily towards him.

She didn't object though, but joined in, "Only for convenience though."

"Good enough for me!"

And it was good enough. He smiled again, more to himself, as he held his arm over the only girl he would ever love. And he wasn't screaming and trying to hit him, but looking up at him regularly with an overjoyed expression. For once, Lily was actually happy in his presence.

Sirius stood up and wrapped his arms around both of him, "It should be a spring wedding! I call Best Man!"

"Oh darnit" Remus said acting disappointed, lowering his head, "I'll just have to be the random friend of the Groom then, and Pete can be the flower girl!"

Upon hearing his name, and flower girl in the same sentence, Peter jumped, "Can't I just be another random friend?"

The whole dissolved into more laughter, but somehow the volume increased- as if more people were joining in. And outside, someone began to bang on the door.

"Lily!" the voice sounding suspiciously like Alice's boomed, muffled by the sheet of wood between, "I demand you open this door right this instant!"

It was just James' luck- the instant he was having a moment with Lily, her best friend decides to go and have a crisis.

Lily dived out from under the group hug that was engulfing her and ran to the door, flattening her messy red hair. She opened the door to reveal two excited giggling girls, and one not so excited one- all from Lily's dorm. Chelsea and Noelle were skipping around Alice chanting something along the lines of, "Frank loves Alice!"

But Alice only looked frantic, "Lily! I'm having a crisis!"

James secretly wished that Lily would shut the door in her face and return to him- but he knew she was much too good of a person to do that- she was a perfect person.

"What is it?" Lily asked concerned as she stepped out of the doorway to join the other three.

Soon they would drag her off to talk about their problems and futures, and whatever else they talk about in their dorms alone.

"Frank asked me out!" Alice cried worriedly.

Did girls not like it when they were asked out these days?

The last James saw of Lily was her squealing rather loudly, before retreating down the steps surrounded by females- that mass of red hair disappearing without a glance back.

Maybe he should have taken the date.

* * *

**Not a whole lot to say about it... Not good, but I guess it's not horrible. It's so much easier righting in James' perspective than in Lily's. He's just so adorable.**

**I'd love a review for this, and the last chapter.**

** Because reviews make my world go round and I spent so long writing this.  
**

AnotherCrazedRedhead


	12. Shakespeare over Cake

**Authors Note--- W****ell I do believe it's been about two months since I've updated. So I'm going to give you this lousy piece of writing and try to write some real stuff.**

** This story is dying fast. Sadly enough.  
**

* * *

**The Aftermath of Playing Monopoly**

**  
Chapter 12- Shakespeare over Cake  
**  
Only true elation could cause Lily Evans to jump around her dorm with three other girls. Once Alice was convinced going out with Frank Longbottom was a good thing, hell broke loose. Mass amounts of high-calorie chocolate chip cookies, and pillow fights was the least of it. Now Chelsea, Noelle, Alice, and Lily were pouncing from closet to closet to find the outfit Alice would wear on her first outing with the Head Boy.

"This would go with your complexion perfectly!"

"Would these shoes be overdoing it?"

"That blouse makes you look like a prostitute!"

And so it continued- until they found just the right thing, but only many hours later.

Now Lily sat beside Noelle, staring at the messy room strewn with makeup, clothes, and other random items. Alice had gone to talk to Frank, and Chelsea ran off soon after to meet her current boyfriend, Madison was probably at the library, while Janice just avoided the dorm at all costs.

Female bonding had to end at some-point, right?

Noelle grunted, gazing blankly at the door, as if expecting someone to walk in, "So, just us."

"Just us," Lily confirmed, lightly nodding her head.

Making more vocal noises to stop the silence, Noelle looked towards Lily, "I think we're the only single people left in this world. Even the firsties are hooking up."

If 11 year olds had a bigger love life than Lily, that was rather sad. She could be dating James Potter right now too, if she wasn't so stubborn and he wasn't so wise.

She sniffed in return, "They grow up so fast…"

"The first years?"

"I was referring to Alice, but that works too", Lily answered.

Noelle drifted back to her bed, "We need lives."

"We need boyfriends," she clarified, adding in a dramatic sigh.

Boyfriends were a rather handy thing to have. You could take them out, make them do what you want, and snog them too! Almost like puppies, but Lily was sure she would not want to snog a puppy. Those animal activists would be all over her.

"I say," Noelle began, twiddling her thumbs, "We suck it up and find a guy by the next Hogsmeade trip."

Lily smiled evilly, competing was always fun. And surely someone besides James would take her out. She was perfectly acceptable and got good marks.

"I bet I can find a boyfriend before you."

Always room to add something in.

Noelle's ears almost perked up at her suggestion, "What do you bet?"

Good question, what would she be willing to put up? Something worthwile, that would motivate her to win. Her eyes glanced over all of her possessions.

"I'll give you my diary."

It would only be slightly humiliating if Noelle was to get her hands on that object.

Noelle smirked at the thought of owning Lily's secrets before adding, "And I'll give you those shoes you love so dearly."

Those shoes were pretty awesome. Lily usually wore them anyways, but owning them would be so much better.

"Deal."

"Deal."

And so they shook on it, leaving them almost a week to find a suitable date.

* * *

"And that, Wormtail," Sirius said, "Is where babies come from." 

Peter scrunched up his nose, "I like the stork idea better."

Glaring, Sirius retorted, "But it's so illogical! Obviously it has to be the sewer goblins just handing out children like candy."

This is where James decided to turn his attention elsewhere. There was only so much one could take of Sirius' facts of life. Next he would be trying to tell Peter his voice squeaking was just Gods way of telling him to be homosexual.

How that worked, James had no idea.

Remus glanced up from his book (The Complete Works of William Shakespeare) to give James a worried look, "What's wrong Prongs? You haven't even joined in their," he nodded at Sirius and Peter, "intelligent conversation."

"It's not my fault the fates are telling you your love of men, Wormtail! Stop throwing bloody pillows, you pansy!"

James only blinked in response.

He wasn't talking because he had nothing to say out loud. He'd much rather wallow over the fact he almost had Lily Evans in silence.

"You already lost the bet," Peter pointed out bluntly.

"I'm aware of that," James scoffed, falling onto his bed.

He had more important things on his mind besides the bet, like asking Lily to Hogsmeade that weekend without looking like a prat- but old habits die hard. Sure they had just shared a "moment", but asking her out could be considered rude. Or maybe she would accept? Doubtfully, but redheads were unpredictable.

Peter fell dramatically on the bed beside him, "I think James needs some cake!"

Toppling over, Sirius eagerly jumped onto the same bed alongside Peter and James, "Sirius needs some cake!"

Though Sirius looked as though Christmas had come early, James seemed rather disturbed at the fact Peter was lying beside him on his bed.

"So I guess we're going to the kitchens, then?" Remus sighed, marking his page in his book.

"Onto Heaven!" declared Sirius as he got up from straddling James' pillow.

James also sat up, still thoroughly confused about his current state with Lily. Asking her out after turning her down could ruin his chances. He could wait, but now- cake.

* * *

"Well Peter" Sirius sighed contentedly, getting another mouthful of the fattening goodness, "I think your cake idea was the best you've ever had!" 

Peter giggled slightly as he worked at molding the icing into the shape of a snowman, or a badly shaped penis, "Even the one with the turtle in Moaning Murtle's bathroom?

"Definitely", Sirius burped.

James had to admit, eating did seem to clear away all of his problems.

Perhaps he could even get over Miss Evans.

"Elf!" bellowed Sirius to the creature standing right beside him, "I request more of this sweet dessert!"

It squeaked it's respond before scurrying off to bring the third cake to the boys.

Remus sat, sipping coffee and lightly conversing with another elf hovering around them. It seemed to know the works of Jules Verne, and they were discussing the consequences the giant squid caused Captain Nemo.

"Cake, how I love thee," a drunken-off-nothing Sirius proclaimed abruptly, "Ye devine taste stealth my breath."

"Oh how your creamy goodness envelops me!" James joined in, his good mood taking over.

"Your fluffy and light center forms poetic words in my mine!" continued Sirius.

"Thus from my lips, by thine my sin is purged," Remus added in, scanning his copy of 'Romeo and Juliet'.

"And your yummy too!" Peter cried, stuffing a whole slice of the chocolate cake into his mouth.

Remus only nodded solemnly, "The sweetest honey is loathsome in his own deliciousness and in the taste confounds the appetite."

Even though he had no idea what Remus was on about, James still yelled at, "HEAR HEAR!" along with the others.

Leavint the kitchens (with extra cake for the trip), he felt confident in thinking Lily would love him in good time, he would just have to wait for her to come around.

They all brightly swaggered around the castle, grinning at every surrounding person- minus Remus, who had the uncanny ability to be engrossed in a book while walking.

Talented werewolf.

Sirius was ranting about the legginess of all of the Hogwarts girls, Peter was ranting about delicious sorbet, while James was ranting about his one-and-only Lily.

"Seriously! She was nothing but leg!"

"I prefer lemon, but I'm in no position to judge."

"She'll be mind an we'll live happily ever after!"

Placing the small book back into his robes, Remus put a hand on James' shoulder, a glazed look in his eyes, "These violent delights have violent ends and in their triumph die, like fire and powder, which as they kiss, consume."

Sirius chucked slightly, "What are you, a seer?"

Looking down he continued, "Therefore love moderately; long love doth so; too swift arrives as tardy as too slow."

"Crazy werewolf."

* * *

**Dissapointing chapter. I won't even pester you to review. I was reading Romeo and Juliet though... So I included it in.**

**Eh.  
**


	13. Random Words of Advice

**Authors Note--- Look who's back with a brand new chapter! Yaaaay.  
And I'm happy to annouce, the return of FRANCIS THE CREEPY PENCIL GUY!  
I need to become better at tieing in old ideas into the current chapters. Whoops.  
Not that many chapters left, guys. Hopefully I can end this thing okay/**

**Disclaimer- **I had a dream to own Harry Potter... It didn't come true.

* * *

**The Aftermath of Playing Monopoly**

**  
Chapter 13- Random Words of Advice**

It's not like Lily expected anyone to jump up and ask her out on a date, she merely wanted someone too. And it wasn't like she hoped a certain James Potter would confess his love to her again or anything.

No, nothing like that. Lily only wanted to get a date before her roommate, Noelle, did, which was a normal thing to want. Teenage girls are always in some sort of a competition, right?

So currently Lily Evans was sitting in a particularly comfy armchair in the common room, trying to do her Herbology paper as seductively as she could.

It was proving to be difficult.

Alice looked up from the note she was writing to her new boyfriend, "Lily? I couldn't help but noticed that you're winking at your parchment. Why?"

Very difficult.

Lily scoffed, setting her essay aside, "No reason, just trying to get a boyfriend."

"I don't think your paper is a very good candidate, Lils."

Her friend could be very brilliant at times.

With a dramatic sigh, she pushed away the escaping strands of hair behind her ears, "I think I'm unlikeable. It's a disease."

"Nonsense," Alice said as she began to fold her note into a complicated shape, "You're very likeable."

Lily only have a pathetic moan in response.

Rolling her eyes, Alice scanned the room, stopping on a puny looking second year, "You there!" she called as he looked over frightened, "Do you think Lily is likeable?"

She stared at him rather threateningly until he nodded his head eagerly, only to scurry up the stairs soon after.

"See." She looked pointedly at Lily.

"But you can't keep threatening boys to like me my whole life!" Lily cried as she stood up, her paper dropping to the flor.

"Sure I can."

How Alice could say that with a straight face, Lily had no idea. Maybe she was serious, but Lily really didn't want a husband who was only with her because he was terrified of her best friend. Not the most romantic notion in the world.

She bent down to gather up her forgotten work, "I'm going for a walk." And stuffing the papers into her bag she started towards the exit.

"Say no to stalkers!" Alice called after her. "Don't take candy from strangers!"

Lily quickly shut the portrait behind her to muffle out her friend's rather loud and penetrating voice. She swore she could still hear cries of "Rapists are not your friend." Coming through the walls.

Choosing to ignore this, she began to walk.

A bit of hall-walking was just what Lily needed. Yes, that always seemed to calm herself down. A nice stroll down the Charms corridor, perhaps. Or maybe a trip to the Entrance Hall- just for the heck of it. Of course, without actually having anywhere to go, finding places to stay always proved to be difficult. People might wonder if she took to sitting in empty classes alone often.

Though not many people inhabited empty rooms, so she wouldn't be bothered in her misery.

She was just about to climb down a for-the-moment unmoving staircase, when she heard a dry sob coming from a hallway not too far from where she was standing.

Lily's natural prefect instincts took over, and she navigated her way to the noise. After all, it could be an injured student, or a cat stuck up in a tree- but she doubted the latter.

Curled up in a ball in the corner was what Lily guessed to be a student. She couldn't tell for sure. He seemed to have a Hogwarts uniform on, though.

"Can I assist you in any way, shape, or form?" she tentatively asked, stepping towards the cowering figure, "Are you alright?"

The boy let out another small sob as he looked up at her. He was definitely human, but no one she'd seen around before.

"What's your name?" she said, bending down to his level, "and your house, and your year."

He sniffed.

"And maybe your mother's maiden name, just to be safe."

His eyes grew wider as he clutched his hands to his chest, "I'm Francis" he said in a grizzly voice, "a third year Ravenclaw, and Lemons."

"What?"

"Lemons."

"What?" "My mother's maiden name!" he howled as he once again brought himself into a little ball. He did that a lot, Lily noted to herself.

"So," she suddenly felt awkward, "What's your problem?"

Without moving he mumbled, "Francisco went to the Great Beyond."

Now she only felt guilty for bothering this grieving soul. He was just mourning (rather loudly) in peace, when she just waltzed in and renewed his pain. She was such a horrible being.

"He was the best pencil ever…" the boy continued to groan.

Pencil?

"What?", Lily immediately stopped scolding herself.

He looked up again with even wider eyes, "Francisco, my pencil."

"What?"

Slowly, he reached out the hand he held close to his heart, revealing a pile of what appeared to be old pencil shavings, along with a badly drawn felt moustache placed neatly on top.

"What?" she still couldn't comprehend.

Francis scoffed, growing annoyed at the girl's obliviousness, "I sharpened my best friend too much!"

She blinked, "Okay…?"

Wiping his eyes, he began to get too his feet, struggling to meet Lily's eyes- as there was an apparent height difference, "Here's some advice. If you love something, never sharpen it too much."

And then the weird kid with the deceased pencil was gone, as if by magic. Which would make sense as they attended a school designed to teach magic. But she couldn't help wondering if his crazy words meant something. If they had some deep symbolic meaning that applied to her current situation.

But of course, she quickly vanished the thought from her mine, telling herself not to be mental, and continue on with her journey to some empty classroom far far away.

How convenient that she should run into James Potter as she went to turn a particularly sharp corner- halting her plans.

"Potter!" she shrieked as he ungracefully collided with her at his breakneck speed.

"Sorry Lily," he gushed, obviously out of breath, "Sirius told me that there was a riot with those starkers naked kids on the other side of the school!"

She regained her balance on the wall beside her as James bent down to retrieve her dropped bag, "Of course it would be just horrible to miss that…"

"Exactly!" he said, standing up to his intimidating full height.

Lily couldn't help but hear the crazy words of Francis echoing through her ears. If you love something, never sharpen it too much… And with James in her presence, somehow the meaning became clear. Don't push someone past their limits, or you won't have them anymore.

Or more likely, Francis was just telling her about the care of pencils. That kid could write a book about it.

Her rambling thoughts had created quite an awkward silence, and she just stood there, staring at James with a calculating look.

He in turn cocked his eyebrow, "Knut for your thoughts?"

Snapping out of her transe, she smiled, "Nothing, I was just realizing something."

"Care to share?" he asked, handing over her bad.

"Just not to sharpen something too much."

His eyes lit up, "So you've been talking to that weird kid Francis too? Man. He's creepy. He told me that erasers were a virtue, or something like that."

So Francis seems to have been spreading his wisdom with the population of Hogwarts.

"Yeah. Something like that."

"So Lily," James began, sauntering down the hallway with a motion for her to follow, "Going to Hogsmeade with anyone?"

"Not at the moment, no.", she said quietly, diverting her eyes.

Here it came. This is where he would hopelessly ask her out for the millionth time, and where she would actually say yes. Partly to smite Noelle for being an annoyingly competitive friend, but mainly because she could only refuse him for so long. She wouldn't push him past his limits, she decided.

"Oh, cool", he said carelessly, "I'm going with Chelsea. Don't you know her?"

Unless she already had.

He took her silence as an invitation to go on. "Well, you want to get on down to that riot? Should be juicy."

She did it. She sharpened her pencil too much.

Her stalker.

Her James.

* * *

**Oooh. Plot complications. Always fun.**

**Remember to review or else I will become depressing and not leave this story unfinished and yeah.**

**Emily needs some motivation people. Encouraging words, anyone?**


	14. Resentful Chats

**Authors Note--- I totally had this chapter written forever ago, but for some reason fanfiction wouldn't let me upload it...? Oh well. It's just a filler chapter anywho.**

** Disclaimer-** Don't own it.**  
**

* * *

**The Aftermath of Playing Monopoly  
**

**  
Chapter 14- Resentful Chats**  
Thanks to cruel resentment and the urge to be better then her friend, Lily found herself making a beeline towards the Hufflepuff table at breakfast. Which was something Lily did not often do. She would often make a beeline for the toast at the Gryffindor table, and maybe even sometimes a beeline for the toast at the Ravenclaw table if Gryffindor happened to be out of toast that morning. From observations, she had found that the Hufflepuff's were rather protective of their toast, so she knew not to take it from them. The taking of toast from the Slytherin table would only result in much taunting and no toast.

Only true desperation could make her do what she was about to do- which didn't involve toast.

She halted in front of her target, audibly coughing so said target would acknowledge her.

"Ah yes! Lily Evans!" her target grinned warmly up at her, "the only person to get more O.W.L.S than me- but I'm sure your exams must have been easier."

The whole group around him laughed, as if on cue.

For this, she would have to force herself to swallow her pride. Her hate to lose just barley exceeded her hate of this being, but only just.

Lily clenched a smile, "Of course, that must be it Amos."

Amos Diggory- 7th year Hufflepuff pretty boy. He would boast about anything if you gave him the chance, and even if you didn't.

He obviously didn't sense the tension in her voice, "Well, we can just overlook it then. Why do you request my attention? Come to congradulate me on my Quidditch performance on Saturday? I admit, we weren't exactly up to standards, but of course, when I--"

"Actually" Lily interrupted before he could really get going, "I was wondering if you'd like to go to Hogsmeade with me with weekend."

His eyes gleamed, causing her to gag slightly, "Naturally, many girls have already begged me to accompany the, but consider yourself lucky Lily Evans," as he ended with a very noticeable wink.

"Great," she winced, backing away from the table, ignoring the stares and the whispers and the perfectly buttered toast.

So Potter could go with Chelsea, and she could go with Amos and they would all be very happy with one another.

If Lily could only get over the urge to vomit she got whenever he spoke.

* * *

"Oh Alice! I hate him so much!" Lily wailed. 

In response, Alice glared over the top of the current book she was reading, "So I've heard. Now will you please shut up so knowledge can enter my brain?"

Lily, in turn, grabbed the nearest pillow and shoved her face into it, emitting a pathetic whimpering sound, "He makes me want to skin my own liver."

"Er… what?"

"He makes me want to skin my own liver," she moaned again, dropping the pillow from her face, "or have my arms and legs sawed off and my eyeballs gouged out."

Alice wrinkled her nose, "What a lovely visual."

Lily hmphed extra loudly, "You're supposed to ask me why on earth I'm going with him!"

"Oh right." Her friend replied, placing her book gently beside her, figuring she would not get much reading done at this rate, "Why on earth are you going with him?"

"Because I'm bitter and resentful." She tended with an almost prideful smile.

"Kay." Alice put off, reaching for her book again.

Lily huffed, louder then before, "Aren't you going to ask me why I'm bitter and resentful?"

"No."

The door to the girls dorm swung open, revealing a flustered Chelsea trying to drag a large satchel of books through the entrance, "Who's butter and a raisin?"

"Lily," Alice said without even looking up, "Since when have you known the existence of books?"

"Since McGonagall told me she'd take away Hogsmeade trips from me unless I raise my marks," Chelsea muttered, heaving the bag onto her mattress.

Alice eyed Lily while speaking, "You're going with Potter, right?"

Any sign of upset on Chelsea's face disappeared, only to be replaced by a bright smile, "Yeah! He--"

"INDIGESTION!" Lily shouted suddenly, jumping up from her seat on the bed and heading out of the door.

"Wha..?" an utterly confused Chelsea turned from Alice, to the door, and back to Alice.

"Lily also has bowel movement problems. We don't like to talk about it."

* * *

"The way her hair frames her gentle face makes me go all weak," a highly lovestruck young boy professed, sprawled across his marauder bed in the marauder dorm in his marauder pajamas, "and when she smiles at me- I swear my heart does gymnastics." 

"Gymnastics, eh?" a bored Sirius Black drawled, having heard this conversation a million and two times prior. "Yeah." The boy continued, "and don't get me started about that adorable way she nibbles at her dinner!"

"Don't worry, I wont."

Luckily for Sirius, the door to the dormitory burst open just in time, "Lets stop talking about Peter's new mouse and listen to me!"

James Potter situated himself on his bed, interrupting Peter Pettigrew who sat cuddling he new pet.

"The way her hair frames her gentle face makes me go all weak, "James began, legging out a sigh, "when she smiles at me- I swear my heart does jazzercise."

"Not gymnastics?" Sirius questioned.

James scoffed, "No. That would be stupid."

"Does she nibble her dinner adorably too?"

If she did or not, Sirius never found out- as he was cut off by one, Remus Lupin, who no one even knew was there with a much more intelligent response.

"Glad to see you're getting over your fantasy with Lily and going out with other girls. Good for you Prongs."

"Lily's overrated," Sirius agreed, "always so angry…"

Breaking his glazed expression, James stared at the boys, "What are you on about?"

Remus blinked, "The fact you're going to Hogsmeade with Chelsea."

"Oh yeah!" James exclaimed, "but only because she asked me and I'm trying not to talk Lily because she told me not to- but you guys should know I only have eyes for her!"

"Going with Chelsea, but liking Lily?" Sirius tried to put two and two together, but not fully understanding.

"It just doesn't fit!" Peter cried, almost strangling his poor mouse.

"Twisted Prongs…" sighed Remus, "very twisted."

Peter continued to stroke his pet, which was squeaking nervously, "Won't Lily get jealous?"

The lovestruck boy's eyes lit up once again, "Ah yes, Wormtail, that is my genius plan. You see, when Lily discovers that I am courting a girl that is not her, she'll be overcome with cruel resentment at the fact it appears I have moved on and given up, thus she will come back, begging me to offer her a second chance. I will graciously accept, and soon after we will get married."

"Or she'll just be disgusted you're going on a date with her roommate." Remus said, moving from his bed.

James cocked his head at him, "Lily? Never."

"Because we all know Lily is extremely under-standable and calm," scoffed Sirius, pushing his long hair out of his eyes.

"Exactly!" James cried, "and if I squint hard enough and imagine really hard, Chelsea kind of even looks like Lily!"

Sirius rolled over, hung his head upside down off the side of the bed and procedded to stare at all of the boys in turn, "So does Wormtail, now that you mention it. You could always snog him instead."

Peter looked highly affronted.

"I'm not snogging Peter, Padfoot."

Hesitantly, the door creaked open again and frightened Frank Longbottom peered inside, "Er… Lupin?"

"Yes Frank?" Remus glanced up, ignoring the others while the others ignored him.

"Are you saying Pete's not snoggable?" Sirius questioned.

Peter puffed out his chest, "I happen to be very snoggable!"

"Yes, I know Wormtail. But even if you do resemble Lily- I still don't want to snog you." James said slowly.

Frank's eyes darted from boy to boy, once again settling on Remus, "McGonnagall wants all the prefects in a meeting right now."

"Right" the werewolf replied, standing up.

"What about me?" Sirius continued, "Am I snogworthy?"

Peter uncertainly nodded, and James only huffed, "You're not Lily either!"

Sirius then turned to Remus as he joined Frank in the doorway, "Do you think I'm snog-a-licious, Moony?"

"Of course, Padfoot." Remus replied casually, ushering the now terrified Frank out of the room.

* * *

**La la la. Another chapter done. Next chapter will be their dates in Hogsmeade, and I actually have a plan! Then they tie things together and such, and the STORY WILL BE OVER.**

**I think it needs to die anyways.**

**REVIEW LOVES!  
**


	15. Who Let the Nutters out of the Castle?

**Authors Note--- Here it is! Chapter 15! The first chapter of the infamous Hogsmeade dates! So much fun to write, and I'm not done yet.**

**Disclaimer: yadda yadda ya.  
**

**

* * *

**

**The Aftermath of Playing Monopoly**

**Chapter 15- Who Let the Nutters out of the Castle?**

"And then there was that one time when our team totally destroyed yours, but the better team won, of course. You have to agree."

"Uh huh."

Going on a date with Amos wasn't half bad, Lily decided, it was quite like going on a date with a rather talkative piece of bark- it was fine as long as you didn't actually pay attention to anything he says.

"What about those O.W.L.S? I scored highest in Astronomy myself."

"Yeah."

Lily had also gained the skill of totally zoning him out. If she ignored him hard enough, his voice turned into only a high-pitched buzzing in her ears, which was still highly irritable, but much more tolerable.

"Care for a look in the Quidditch supply store? My already amazing broom needs some polish for the upcoming game against Ravenclaw."

"No."

No. Lily Evans was a girl on a mission. A mission that she would never actually say out loud or even acknowledge.

She peered over the Hogsmeade crowd trying to find her target. A rather pudgy, short wizard pushed her out of the way before she spotted what she was looking for- a mop of messy black hair entering the same Quidditch store, accompanied by a much neater head of orange hair.

Lily Evans was a girl on a mission, a mission that required her to journey into the depths of a store where everything had to do with flying about on a broom.

"—which is really a shame because I love a good radish."

She turned to her date, "Lets go into the Quidditch supply store!"

His eyes lit up, leaving all talk of radishes behind, "Excellent! My already amazing broom needs some polish for the upcoming game against Ravenclaw!"

"Right" she said, not listening as she grabbed his hand and dragged him in the direction of the entrance.

The store bells jingled, signifying their arrival and causing the crusty looking man at the front desk to glare suspiciously at them as if they were planning to steal something.

"Righto," Amos chimed, "polish is this way! Come my lady!"

She had no choice but to follow him down the never-ending aisles full of items such as broom seats, broom repair kits, broom magazines and full of their eager pupils hurrying to purchase them.

An overjoyed Amos thrust two bottles under her nose, "Which one do you think would give me that extra shine without leaving behind that slippery residue?"

"Er… purple."

"That's what I was thinking too."

Of course Lily wasn't actually listening (again), she'd spotted a very familiar face through a gap in the shelf behind his head. The familiar face seemed to have spotted Lily as well.

"Hi Lily!" Chelsea, her roommate, exclaimed, pushing her face up against the gap on the other side.

Lily could almost hear a muffled voice from behind Chelsea, most likely belonging to James as he too tried to find space in the small gap to communicate.

"Lily!" he said, though she could only see part of his face, "What are you doing here?"

A pestering voice and annoying prodding behind her caused her to turn around and face Amos, who was continually poking her.

"Yes?" she answered through gritted teeth.

"I was wondering if you thought I could use these broom tail clippers? Not that my broom tails are unkept."

But without giving her time to reply, Chelsea spoke up again, trying to force James to the side so she would have more room.

"You're going out with Amos?"

At the sound of his name, he quickly nudged Lily aside to also peek through the hole. James had reclaimed his spot as well.

"She came with Amos?" James asked, only to find himself staring at him.

"Yes! Hello Potter! Lily practically threw herself at me, begging me to accompany her to Hogsmeade on this fine day. I supposed she's amazed by my performance in last weeks game."

"Ah." James replied, and did Lily sense dissapointment in his voice?

"Yes" Amos continued, though Lily was sending threatening vibes to the back os his head, "and upon arrival she demanded we come in here so I could show her how I keep my broom able to withstand my flying ability."

Now fully embarrassed, Lily wanted nothing more then to get out of his situation, and people around seemed keen to want to look at the shelves they were blocking off with their conversation.

"Amos?" she mustered as sweetly as she could, sleeping her hand into his and trying to lead him away, "Could we leave now? It's awfully hot in here."

He immediately un-plastered his face from the shelf, looked at her slyly and winked, "Making the first move, eh? Not that I blame you."

If she could see through this particularly solid set of shelving, she thought she would see a dumbfounded James also trying to stare through the solid shelf, but that's what he got for going out with her roommate after supposedly "loving only her". So what if Lily was bitter.

Amos tightened his grip on her fingers (almost painfully, Lily thought) and picked up his forgotten items, "Right then, let me just grab these broom tail clippers and this purple handle wax you chose."

"That brand doesn't leave that slippery residue", a body brushing by pointed out, making it's way to the front to pay. A body with the same messy hair that drove Lily crazy.

She swore James had an almost resentful look as he passed, glancing at her hand in Amos', and then glancing at his own which held Chelsea's, who seemed more interested in anything colorful.

* * *

Somehow, if only by a miracle, James had managed to pass Lily and Amos without hexing him to oblivion, and exit the store onto the bright streets of Hogsmeade. The air was warm , and the sky was cloudless. People were happy, and the mood was all together perfect. 

Which is why the happy town of Hogsmeade seemed to be mocking him- if it were possible for a town to do such things. Sure he was laughing and having a good time, but so was Lily, and without him. No one had bothered to tell him Lily was coming with Amos Diggory. He was much happier thinking Lily was up in her dormitory sulking the day away; but instead she was holding hands with a guy that wasn't James Potter.

She was cheating on him. Not that there were going out or anything, but still.

Or was he just being hypocritical, because he had a date as well. A date that wasn't Lily Evans in the least.

Chelsea was perfect; she laughed at all the right times, was beautiful, and had a smiled that could cheer any pour soul up. Which is why she wasn't the girl for him. He wanted a girl who found humor in more inappropriate situations, whose hair would frizz up when she got to a particular point of anger (or if it was humid outside), whose green eyes could glow so threateningly, but at the same time show her amusement.

He wanted Lily Evans.

But he couldn't have Lily Evans, because Lily Evans wanted Amos Diggory.

And he had Chelsea, whose surname seemed to have slipped his memory if he even knew it at all.

So he walked with Chelsea (whose surname he didn't know) through the streets on Hogsmeade filled with happy Hogwarts students, carrying on conversation that didn't exactly register in his head, walking towards a location he was unaware of.

With a girl that wasn't perfect at all.

* * *

Sirius was determined. Very determined. 

"Padfoot? Where in Merlin's name are we going?"

Remus was irritated. Very irritated.

"Where is Wormtail anyway?"

Peter was alone in the Three Broomsticks. Very alone in the Three Broomsticks.

"We're stalking James," Sirius answered promptly, weaving his wave through the Hogsmeade crowd, "and I told Peter you had to use the loo very badly, and I had to be there for you for emotional support."

Remus attempted to keep up with his friend's pace, "Is there any sort of logical reason for this?"

"Well you know how Peter gets during adventures. I didn't want to overexcite the poor boy."

Sirius swerved suddenly, causing Remus to run into a rather intimidating older woman clutching a cane threateningly.

"and we have to make sure Chelsea doesn't hurt our poor, innocent Prongs."

Of course, Remus thought, no logical reason.

"Why Padfoot, just why?" he exasperated.

"Because Moony," Sirius heaved, "We don't know her full character enough to--- Oh look! Guy selling stuff!"

And once again, the eager boy made a near full turn, causing Remus to (once again) run into a scary looking wizard with a hood on, who proceeded to hiss. Just so Sirius could haggle over junk.

"Looky Moony!" Sirius exclaimed, shoving a colorful beaded necklace under his nose, "They keep away ugly girls for only four sickles! I bought you one too, and you have to wear it or I'll cry!"

And that's how Remus Lupin ended up walking down Hogsmeade, stalking his friend on a date, while his other friend insisted on humming muggle spy songs, and wearing a large colorful necklace.

This was on a good day, too.

"Lily!"

A good that that could quickly change into a bad day if someone was to see him.

"Are you casually strolling about the beautiful village of Hogsmeade with our lovely date and not following anyone, just as my good friend Remus and I are?" Sirius quipped, sounding incredibly suspicious as he fell into step with Lily.

"Of course that is what my lovely date and I are doing. Why would we be following anyone? We have no reason to follow anyone." Lily said quickly, sounding equally as suspicious, "Lovely neckware, by the way."

Sirius stopped suddenly, "Yes, yes. Keeps ugly girls away for only four sickles. I highly recommend it. Oh look! There's the kind man selling them. Oi! Guy selling necklaces! I have a customer for you!"

And quickly enough, the salesman whipped off a disgruntled Lily and interested Amos in the direction of his stand, opposite the way James was going.

Remus watched their retreating backs, "Brutal", he noted.

"Yes, well- it had to be done." Sirius answered, beginning his quite paces again after James and Chelsea leaving Remus to catch up.

* * *

**Authors Note--- You know the drill. Review and Emily will be totally in your debt. I'd really like to get over 100 reviews by the time this story is over.**


End file.
